<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Is Not All Roses by Candycanes19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918885">It Is Not All Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19'>Candycanes19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion is in a roundabout way mentioned, Angst, Car Accident, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy moments - Freeform, Honeymoon, Love, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, PLEASE READ TAGS, Pregnancy, Reader has surgery, Rough Sex, Sad moments, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night, Weddings, bad language, doctor appointments, etopic pregnancy, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Daniel is good and as all relationships there are ups and downs.<br/>You both are committed to each other and want the best for each other.<br/>And are deeply in love!</p><p>THIS IS FICTION!!!!!   I do not own any character unless it is an original character that I made up.  Thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jones (The Report)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning Warning<br/>Please read tags and notes.  </p><p>Thank you </p><p>The reader has a Etopic pregnancy.  Please know that when reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Daniel had been together for a while now.  You lived together in a nice brownstone not horribly far away from the Capitol building.  Daniel was working for his nonprofit groups and other organizations.  You were a children’s librarian at one of the local libraries in Washington, DC.  </p><p>Life seemed good for you guys. And you both were happy.  No relationship was perfect and you guys had your ups and downs but mostly it was ups.  </p><p>But recently you have not been feeling great and sleeping more than usual.  Daniel didn’t seem to notice because he was super busy lately and coming home very late.  So you were usually asleep when he got home.  Now sometimes he woke you up because he wanted to make love or just cuddle depending on both of your moods.</p><p>This particular evening you were asleep on your side and felt Daniel’s hand on your hip.</p><p>He whispered, “Darling, roll over and let me hold you.”  You moved to be in his arms.  He nuzzled your neck and nipped at your earlobe.   His hand slid down to your hip and then moved into your panties and you pushed his hand away.</p><p>“Romeo, not tonight.  I have not been feeling great today” you whispered. </p><p>Daniel moved his hand to your back, “Maybe you should make a doctor’s appointment. I will take you.”</p><p>“I have one tomorrow morning. Can you still take me?” you hopefully ask.</p><p>“Sure anything for you darling. I hate that you do not feel well.  We can just cuddle tonight” he winks at you and you snuggle close to his strong chest.  You love snuggling with Daniel and being in his arms.</p><p>“I love you” you say as you go back to sleep.</p><p>“I love you more, baby,” Daniel says closing his eyes and kissing the top of your head. </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>The next morning you wake up in Daniel’s arms and it feels nice.  His strong arms are holding you close and your legs are tangled together.  But then you feel like you need to go to the bathroom.  You move Daniel’s arms and legs from you and get up.  </p><p>Daniel rolls over to his side and goes back to sleep.  You go into the ensuite bathroom and take care of your personal business.  You are washing your hands when you see Daniel standing in the door.</p><p>“Morning, baby” he comes over and pulls you to him and kisses you deeply.  Then he moves away to go to the bathroom too.  You leave the bathroom and walk out into the bedroom and then you hear Daniel call out, “(Y/N), I just saw a pregnancy test in the trash. Are you?” </p><p>“That is why I need to go to the doctor. And make sure the test is correct” you say as he comes over to you and towers above you looking worried.</p><p>“I thought we agreed that we were not going to bring children into the world. I thought we were just going to be us. No kids.  And aren’t you on birth control, we agreed?” Daniel fussed at you.</p><p>“Fuck you Daniel. I am on birth control but hopefully the test is wrong.  I know what we agreed on and if I am then are you leaving me?”  you fiddle with the hem of your shirt and feel tears starting to form in your eyes.</p><p>Daniel looks at you and then comes over to you and holds you, “I would not leave you but I just don’t think that a baby would fit into our lives now.” </p><p>You cry into his chest and he rubs your back, “Come on (Y/N), let’s eat some breakfast and then we will find out what the doctor says.”  You pull back and nod and he takes your hand and you walk downstairs to the kitchen. </p><p>The two of you work together and get breakfast prepared and then clean up.  You both get ready for the appointment and head out.  Daniel drives and you watch the scenery go by out your window.  </p><p>Daniel and you walk into the doctor’s office and you check in and then wait.  After a bit the nurse calls you in.</p><p>You explain to the nurse how you are feeling and what is going on.  She has you pee in a cup and then wait for the doctor.</p><p>You look over at Daniel who is checking his phone and texting or emailing away.</p><p>“Hey Romeo” you say to get his attention and he looks up.</p><p>“Hi darling, are you okay?” he comes over to where you are sitting on the exam table.  You take his hand in yours and put it on your abdomen.</p><p>“Are you really going to be upset if my test is positive?” you ask looking into his eyes and he lowers his eyes to look at your joined hands.</p><p>“I just don’t know, darling. I am very conflicted because of what we had agreed on when we started our relationship.  I love you and always will no matter what but I don’t know if a baby is what we need now?”  as he pulls his hand away from and goes to sit back down.</p><p>That little moment broke your heart.  You knew that it was over right then and there.  No matter what Daniel would probably never change his mind.  It was true what he said and you had agreed about just being the two of you.   You had not even brought up marriage because he was not even sure he wanted that.   You loved Daniel so much but this might be the breaking point and it scared you to death.</p><p>Just as you were doubting your relationship, there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked into the room.</p><p>“Good morning Ms.(Y/N), how are you doing today?” she asked.</p><p>“Tired but good.  This is my partner, Daniel” you introduce him to the doctor, faking a smile so you would not cry at what she was about to tell you.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Daniel.  (Y/N) I have your results for your pregnancy test and you are pregnant.  We need to take a quick look with the ultrasound so I can get a better idea of how far along you are and when you might be due.” the doctor explained and then the door opened and a nurse came in with the machine and they set it up.</p><p>Meanwhile Daniel could not believe it that you were pregnant and he was confused.  But he was correct that a baby was not in his plans.  But he watched as they set up the ultrasound machine and put some gel on your stomach to see the baby.</p><p>You looked over at Daniel and reached for his hand.  He got up and took your hand in his and you looked up at him with tears.  He kissed your hand and then the machine came to life and there was your uterus on display for everyone in the room to see.</p><p>The doctor was checking around and looked concerned.  She moved the wand around your abdomen and then moved it a bit higher and gave you a look of concern.</p><p>“(Y/N) the baby is not in your uterus but unfortunately in your fallopian tube and will not be a viable pregnancy.  We are going to have to surgically remove it or else it could kill you.  I hate to tell you this but this pregnancy is not going to make it.  Are you understanding what we need to do as soon as possible?” the doctor asked.  </p><p>You nodded yes and then the doctor called the hospital to get your cleared for surgery.</p><p>“I need to make a quick call, darling so they know I am not coming in today.” Daniel said and kissed you quickly.</p><p>You understood and let Daniel make his call.  The nurse helped clean off the goo on your abdomen while the doctor was taking care of your details.  </p><p>You sat up and bit your lip thinking if the baby had been in the correct place what would Daniel really do.  You did not have much more time to think because the doctor was back and telling you that you were having surgery the next morning and to rest for the rest of the day.  </p><p>Daniel came back over and the doctor explained to him what the plan was and that you needed sleep. </p><p>The ride home was quiet and when you got home you walked in and went straight to bed.  You curled up and closed your eyes and pulled the blanket over your head.</p><p>Daniel went into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch and did not care what time it was.  He was so freaking worried about you.  He knew you were upset and confused too.  He set down his untouched glass of scotch and went to the bedroom.</p><p>When he saw you bundled up, he walked over and laid down next to you and pulled you to his chest.</p><p>“Darling, I am so sorry.  I know this is confusing and you are scared but I do love you and am going to be here to help you through everything” Daniel whispered into your ear.</p><p>“Just hold me please, Daniel.  I am so scared”  you cried into his shirt.</p><p>“I will and I got you darling. I got you” he kissed your temple as he held you tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Fluffy second chapter because it was needed!!!!!!!!!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy.  </p><p>Thank you for reading.   Hugs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were both up early because your surgery was early in the morning.  You were getting ready by the doctor’s orders while Daniel was having breakfast which ended up just being some coffee and him checking his emails.  </p><p>Daniel came up to the bedroom as you were getting into some comfy clothes.  </p><p>“(Y/N)” Daniel came over to you and you turned to look at him.</p><p>“Hi Romeo” you said and gave him a kiss and he put his arms around your waist.</p><p>“Why do you call me Romeo, darling.  I am nowhere near as romantic as him” Daniel said just enjoying holding you in his arms.</p><p>“I really do not know.  But you answer when I call you that oh well, Romeo” you joked kissing him again.</p><p>“Yes I do but hey I love you” Daniel said moving away to get ready himself.</p><p>“I love you, Daniel” you call out to him and he turns and winks at you. </p><p>*************************************************</p><p>You walked into the hospital and to and register.  Daniel waits for you in the waiting area.  You return and sit next to him.  He kisses your temple and you smile.</p><p>You had noticed some pain in your side that morning and knew this was probably for the best that you had the surgery.</p><p>“I am scared” you whisper to Daniel and he took your hand in his and squeezed it.</p><p>“I know but if you did not have it, I could lose you and I would be heartbroken forever.  I can’t lose you.  You are my world.”  </p><p>“I love you too, Romeo” just then you were called back to go in for pre-op.  Daniel kissed you one more time and then let you go.</p><p>***********************************************</p><p>The next thing you remember is waking up in the recovery room and there was a lot of activity happening.  A nurse was checking on you and said that your surgery went very well.  You would be staying a couple of nights at the hospital because of the type of surgery you had.  You understood and then closed your eyes to rest.  After a little bit you were taken to another room where you would stay while in the hospital.<br/>
Once you were settled the nurse told you that Daniel was going to be able to see you and would be up shortly.  You thanked her and rested a bit more.</p><p>Daniel walked in quietly because he saw that you were asleep.  He smiled because you looked like an angel.  He came over and sat next to you on your bed and took your hand not connected to the IV machine in his and kissed it softly.</p><p>You stirred at one point and saw Daniel watching you and smiled.</p><p>“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” Daniel asked gently, touching your face.</p><p>“Hi Romeo, tired very tired but happy to see your face” you leaned into his touch.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that.  The doctor said everything went well and as you know they had to remove your fallopian tube because the embryo was embedded into it.” </p><p>“I remember that and the doctor now said it would be if I wanted to get pregnant, it would be harder for us to conceive” you said looking down at your hand with IV in it.</p><p>Daniel looked away for a moment and then back at you, “(Y/N), do you want children?” </p><p>“I do not know what I want but I know I want to be with you” you stated looking at Daniel.</p><p>“Let’s not discuss this right now. You have just been through surgery and are exhausted” Daniel stated.</p><p>You and Daniel talked about other things and that he promised to have the house clean when you got home in a few days.</p><p>You giggled at that because he was a neat freak but cleaning was not on his top priority list.  You guys had cleaners come in and take care of that.  </p><p>******************************************</p><p>When you finally got home, Daniel sure enough had had the house cleaned from top to bottom.  It looked amazing and you thanked him.  </p><p> </p><p>He had you settled in the bedroom with everything you needed.  You asked him to stay with you and hold you.  He climbed in and you snuggled close.  You had not slept well at the hospital but did most people, not really.  You felt safe and happy in Daniel’s arms and listening to his chest rise and fall with his breathing was a calming effect on you.</p><p>“Thank you for everything Daniel. I love you” you said as sleep over took you.</p><p>Daniel smiled as you fell asleep next to him.  He stayed for a bit and when he knew you were completely asleep he moved away.  He had work to do.  He had told his job that he would need to work from home for a while because you needed him around.  They were understanding and it all worked out for Daniel.</p><p>You were on leave from your job for the time being to get better.  You missed your coworkers and they missed you.  They had sent you a beautiful bouquet of flowers that was sitting in the window sill of your bedroom.  </p><p>Daniel was working in his makeshift office at your brownstone when he heard you call out to him.</p><p>“Daniel?”</p><p>“Hey darling what’s the matter?” he asked quickly coming over to you.</p><p>“I can’t find my medicine. I know you put it here but I do not see it” you said sadly.</p><p>“Oh sorry darling, I left it downstairs. Let me get it.  I thought I brought it up with everything. I will be right back” he kissed your forehead and ran back to the kitchen.</p><p>When he got back you were not in bed.  Then he heard shuffling in the bathroom and walked in to check on you.</p><p>“Hey if you need help.  You should have waited until i got back” Daniel walked over to you but you were fine and washing your hands. </p><p>“I am not an invilid, Daniel.  I can handle somethings” you smiled at him, “But thank you for taking such good care of me.  You are so good to me.  Love you.”</p><p>“I love you more, (Y/N).  Now let’s get you back in bed” Daniel assisted you back to the bed and got you comfortable.  You two snuggled together after he gave you your medicine. </p><p>****************************</p><p>That evening Daniel made an effort to have a romantic dinner for the two of you in your bedroom.  He turned the lights down and found candles and made a sweet setting with your favorite take out.  </p><p>It was fun and you two made out like teenagers after eating.  </p><p>“This was fun, Daniel and thank you.”  </p><p>“You are welcome, darling. I love you.” Daniel said. </p><p>You cuddled for the rest of the evening watching Netflix and kissing because you were not going to be intimate for a bit after surgery.  </p><p>“Hey Daniel, you know we can’t……” but he interrupted you, “Darling, I know and it is fine. Let’s get you healed up and then I can love on you as much as I desire” he suggestively smirked at you.</p><p>You giggled at his comment, “How did I get so lucky?”</p><p>“(Y/N), I am the lucky one” Daniel said, kissing you deeply and holding you tightly against his strong chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bring on the smut!  Yes please</p><p>Enjoy readers  :)</p><p>I should say that Daniel calls you a whore but it is because you are talented at sucking.  Not to be taken in a degrading way.  In the heat of passion and he is fucking hot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Daniel were at the doctor’s for your post op check up just a week and a half after your surgery.  The doctor was impressed with how well you were healing.  Now she did say in front of you both that you were still not ready for sex just yet but hopefully soon.  </p><p>You felt bad for Daniel and wondered if he would even consider straying from you because of not being able to have sex.  The doctor finished up her exam and then let you get dressed.  The nurse came back in afterwards and handed you some papers to check out with at the front desk.</p><p>When you were in the car you turned to Daniel, who was turning on the car. “Daniel, I uhmm……”  you were not sure what to say.</p><p>“Darling just say it?” he said, putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Are you upset that we can not have sex still?” you worriedly asked him.</p><p>Daniel was concentrating on the road and quickly looked at you, “No darling, I want you healthy so that when we can I can have so much fun with you, you will not be able walk properly for a week” he flirtily suggested.</p><p>“Really because many guys would run off and find someone else because the urge or need for sex” you replied putting your hand on his thigh.</p><p>“I am totally committed to you, darling.  I am not the type of guy who is going to cheat.  I think cheating on someone you love is the worst possible thing anyone could do.  I love you and only you.  No other person is going to make me change my mind.   Okay darling?”</p><p>“Yes Romeo, I just was worried there for a moment and want to make you happy” you said giving his thigh a squeeze.  </p><p>He smirked, “You keep that up and I will have to figure out a new way for us to make love.” </p><p>You smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>Daniel smiled, “What do you say since it is close to lunch time, that I take my gal out to lunch.”</p><p>“Aww why are you so good to me?” you blushed.</p><p>“Because I love you and always will love you, (Y/N).”</p><p>“I love you too, Daniel.”</p><p>***********************************</p><p>The bistro you had lunch at was nice.  The table was by a window and it had a great view of the busy street.  You and Daniel had fun making up stories about random people either walking by or driving by the window.</p><p>It was a fun thing you two did when you were out in public.  You guys would whisper funny ideas about what people were doing or where they were going and laughed together.  It was one of your couple things you guys like to enjoy together.  </p><p>***********************************</p><p>When you get back home you go and relax on the sofa together.  Daniel bring in his laptop to work while you stretch out and rest.  He grabs your legs and brings it to his lap.</p><p>“Hey what are you doing, Romeo?” you question.</p><p>“I thought you might like a foot massage, darling and I will get the other one in a moment” he says putting down his laptop. </p><p>You moan at how good it feels to have your feet massaged by Daniel.  He is an expert foot massager.  You giggle at the feeling because he knows you are ticklish.  Daniel had found out the first time you two made love was how ticklish you were and he used that to his advantage whenever you two were intimate.  </p><p>Daniel could tell you were relaxing and that was his goal.  He continued his ministrations on your feet and you closed your eyes at how amazing at what his hands were doing to you. </p><p>“Feels good darling?” he asked quietly seeing how your eyes were closed.</p><p>“Yes Romeo, keep it up please” you emphazed feeling yourself getting wet.  You moaned at what he was doing and he interrupted your thoughts of what he could do with his amazing body to yours.</p><p>“Baby you keep moaning like that and I am well I want to do naughty things you your body” he groaned.</p><p>“Touch me” you begged.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He looked concerned.</p><p>“You can be gentle and maybe just that mouth of yours on me” you suggested.</p><p>And before you knew it you were naked pretty quick and Daniel was between your thighs licking and kissing your extremely wet pussy.  It felt like heaven and you were so close, “My clit, Daniel, touch it please” you begged him.</p><p>He grinned up at you between your thighs, “I do not want you to come just yet, darling.  I want this to last a bit.”</p><p>“Daniel, Daniel” you kept crying out and your clit was throbbing for attention.  Daniel continued to just lick, kiss and nip at your pussy.  You were clenching around nothing but penetration was not allowed until you were fully healthy so you were at Daniel’s mercy.  Finally he sucked on your clit and you came hard gushing just for Daniel.  He lapped up your juices like it was his last drink of his life.</p><p>“Wow darling that was amazing” Daniel said, climbing up your body and leaning down to kiss you passionately.  He cupped a breast and pinched your nipple.  Which made you cry out again and he then gave attention to the other one and you came again because you were so sensitive to just being eaten out by Daniel. </p><p>“God I love you (Y/N) so much!” He said like the cat that got the canary.  He sat up and took off his clothes and looked at you, “My turn.”   You moved so that you were eye level with his cock.  It was leaking precum and he stroked it a couple of times and then you pushed his hands away.</p><p>“I got you Romeo” you said, taking over.  You kissed the head and then licked it from the base to the top.  Daniel moaned at what you were doing, “Oh fuck baby, take it all in that naughty whore mouth of yours.  I know you c…….”  he stopped when you literally sucked down a lot of his cock into your mouth. </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck” was all he could get out when you started sucking and stroking his huge cock.  You knew how to help him and make him feel good.  You changed up by gentle licks to hard sucks.  He had made you feel so amazing and you wanted Daniel to feel good too.</p><p>He thrust up into your mouth a bit and you knew he was close.  He was not keen on coming in your mouth but he did anyway.  You swallowed and he was impressed that you took his huge load, “You did so good baby” he smiled.</p><p>You pulled your mouth off his cock and smiled prettily licking your lips, “Anything for my man” you winked.  He pulled you up to him and kissed you deeply tasting himself but not caring.</p><p>“I like that we tried that.  New things for the bedroom or living room” he joked.</p><p>You laughed as he pulled you into a tight hug against him. </p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day the two of you cuddled and took turns giving each other orgasms because why not and you had nowhere else to be that day.  It was fun and you were happy and Daniel was happy too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rough Sex just to give you the heads up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had another doctor’s appointment but Daniel was not able to take you this time and you were fine with that.   He did not need to be at every appointment.   </p><p> </p><p>As you waited in the reception room, you noticed the other women with varying pregnant bellies or not.  You thought about your baby who had not even had a chance to even be born.  It made you a bit sad but also you were conflicted about having a baby.   Part of you wanted one but a part of you did not. </p><p>You wanted to be with Daniel and he was adamant about not having children.  Maybe he was not meant to be your partner.  Now you were really depressing yourself and needed to not go there. </p><p>Daniel made you laugh all the time and happy.  He was so sweet and caring that you felt safe in his arms.  When you two made love it was exciting and fun.  He definitely liked to try new things and that was exhilarating and surprising.  One time he blindfolded you and you had never felt more turned on in your life.  The fact that you could not see what he was doing was erotic and fun.  You trusted him completely and he promised he would not hurt you and he kept his word.  </p><p> </p><p>You wondered why he did not want children especially since he had worked in the past as a teacher.  He liked working with kids and helping them but why did he not want any of his own.  He had seen you at family get-togethers and all the kids loved you so he knew you loved kids but it was not his thing.</p><p>You decided you needed to have a long talk with him about several things soon or else this relationship would have to end.</p><p>You were called back by the nurse and then had your check up with the doctor.  She said that you were healthy again to start being sexually active with Daniel.  You smiled and thanked her.  Then you left the doctor’s office and headed home.  </p><p>******************************************</p><p>That evening Daniel had texted you that he was going to be late because of an unexpected dinner meeting that he had to attend but he promised he would make it up to you later.  You texted back that you hoped his meeting would go well and you loved him.   He sent you a text with lots of hearts and you smiled.</p><p>*******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Daniel got home and realized that you were probably already in bed.  He slipped off his shoes and quietly headed to the bedroom.  </p><p>When he opened the door he smiled at the sight of you sleeping peacefully.  He could not believe how lucky he was that you were everything he ever wanted in a partner.  He loved you so much.  </p><p>Shaking his head out of his little fantasy world he silently walked into the bathroom.  He came out a bit later and climbed into bed with you.  He moved so he could hold you while he slept.  He had finally realized that he slept so much better with you next to him.  When you were away for any reason, he felt that his sleep was messed up and that sucked.  Leaning in to give you a quick kiss on your forehead he whispered, “I love you, sweetheart” then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning you woke up and realized that Daniel was practically on top of you asleep.  You carefully detangled yourself from his arms and legs and went to the bathroom.  You came back out and left Daniel sleeping.  You knew he had some home late and needed sleep so you left him alone.</p><p>You started making coffee and not a few moments later Daniel appeared, “Good Morning sweetheart” he came up and hugged you from behind and kissed your neck.  </p><p>“Morning Romeo” you shivered at the sensation of his lips on your neck and turned around to face him.</p><p>He kissed you on the lips this time, “I like lazy mornings like this when I am not in a rush to get to work.  And can spend time being near you, sweetheart.” </p><p>“I like this too but you got in so late, aren’t you exhausted and need more sleep?” you worried about Daniel and his sleep habits some time.</p><p>“I slept perfectly last night because I had you in my arms” he leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>You hummed into his kiss and then pulled away because the stove buzzer was going off.  You fixed plates and Daniel took them to the table for you.</p><p>You were eating and decided it was time to bring up what you had been thinking about at the doctor’s office.</p><p>“Daniel, I wanted to let you know that my doctor’s appointment went well.  She cleared me so we could have sex again.”  you looked at Daniel to see his expression.</p><p>He continued looking at his phone and just said, “Ok.”  </p><p>You wanted to throttle him, “Daniel, I tell you we can have sex and you just are like ok. What if I was missing it?  Are you mad that I might get pregnant again? And if I did, why are you so opposed to us having children?  Talk to me Daniel.  I don’t get it!” you practically scream at him.</p><p>Daniel looks up at you with wide eyes and sets down his phone, “You want to know why (Y/N), I am scared and bringing a child into this messed up world feels wrong.  I know I was a teacher and I loved doing that but I got to send them home.  I have seen lots of bad things, sweetheart, this world is rough.  Plus, I enjoy our time together as a couple and being able to travel whenever we want and do what we want is what I love about us and you.”  </p><p>You listened and your heart broke because you wanted to be with Daniel but a part of you wanted to have his baby and a family with him.  But his reasoning was making you rethink your relationship with Daniel. </p><p>You looked at your hands and took a breath, “Daniel maybe we need to break up” you simply stated. </p><p>Daniel’s eyes widened at what you had just said, “(Y/N), I love you and we are happy.  You want to break up with me because I do not want to have children with you.  Sweetheart, let’s talk some more.  I do not want to lose you. Please reconsider” he pleaded as you got up and headed back to the bedroom.  He followed you in there and grabbed your arm to make you look at him.</p><p>You tried to pull away but his grip was tight, “Let go of me” you cried. </p><p>“No” he roared, “I love you and we need to talk more about us. I can not stand that thought of you leaving me.  I need you” and before you could answer he pulled you harshly against him and kissed you roughly.  He moved his lips to your pulse point and nipped and made sure to leave marks on you.  You decided if he wanted it rough to play along as well.  You bit and marked him up too.</p><p>You were then thrown onto the bed and he pounced on you.  Clothes were ripped off and you both were fighting for dominance.  Rough kisses and grabbing and pushing each other until you were under Daniel.  He had your hands above your head with one of his hands.  His other was between your thighs and thrusting fingers into you, “Fuck so wet for me, baby. Right?” </p><p>“Only for you Daniel only for you?” and then he grabbed his cock and positioned it at your entrance.  Then you pushed your hips against him and he pushed into you roughly.  </p><p>Both of you guys adrenaline was kicking into high gear and now the rough sex was making it even more exciting. </p><p>“Damn baby you are so fucking wet!” he moaned loudly.</p><p>“Fuck Daniel, I love it when you take control and get a bit rough. Holy mother of cannolis!  Harder Daniel harder”  you cried as he followed your directions.</p><p>Your pussy clamped down onto Daniel’s cock and you came hard.  Gushing all over his cock, “Fuck fuck fuck” was all you had the words for as your orgasm exploded.</p><p>Daniel lost it soon after you and filled your pussy with his huge load of come. He fell on top of you as you both tried to regain your sense of breathing. </p><p>You jokingly whispered to Daniel, “Get off of me” and he carefully pulled out and rolled onto his side.</p><p>You leaned up on his chest and looked at him, “We still need to talk, Daniel and what just happened here is not going to solve anything.”  </p><p>“I know and I am sorry if I was rough with you.  Are you good?” he asked.</p><p>“I am fine but we still need to talk.”</p><p>“I know and we can later.  Right now I am tired.  I suggest a nap” he smirked.</p><p>You shook your head and got comfortable as did Daniel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for some angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening Daniel ordered your favorite, Chinese for dinner.   You knew he was buttering you up to not break up with him after your argument.</p><p>You were sitting on the sofa together enjoying your food.  Daniel was trying to charm you a bit more than usual and you moved to look at him.</p><p>“Really Daniel, buttering me up?” you questioned him.</p><p>“Please baby, I know you want something that I do not want but why now are you all about having a baby?  I just do not get it?”</p><p>“I guess because I was pregnant with our child and it just made me think about our future as a family.  You explained why you do not want children but what about marrying me?  Is that something you want with me or am I just a long standing affair or relationship only?” you wanted to know what his intentions were with you.</p><p>Daniel sat back with a thoughtful look and then took your hand in his, “I love you, (Y/N) and what is wrong with what we have here.  It works for us.  Why change?” </p><p>You looked at him in shock, “Why change?  Maybe people’s dreams change.  Maybe I am not happy and am ready for something different.  Maybe I want the full marriage to the man I love, babies and the white picket fence. And if that is not what you want then we are on different paths.”</p><p>Daniel could not believe how you were reacting and what you were saying. It was sinking in that you were going to leave him and he would lose you.  That was not what he wanted, he wanted, desired and loved you with his whole being.  You were his everything.  </p><p>You moved to get up,  “I think it is best if we take some time away from each other and you can think of what you want if you still want me.”  Daniel watched as you moved away and headed back to the bedroom to pack.</p><p>Daniel, still seated, put his head in his hands and did not know what to do.  </p><p>Meanwhile you had a suitcase out and were packing it up with your stuff.  Part of you was so sad because you loved Daniel but if he did not want what you wanted, then it was time to move on and find someone who wanted what you wanted.</p><p>After you got a couple of bags packed up, you took them out and set them by the front door.  You had texted your aunt and asked if you could come and stay with her for a bit and would explain later why you needed a place to stay.  She was totally understanding and did not push you for more information.</p><p>Daniel was standing with you at the door and had you in his arms, “Please don’t do this.  We can work it out.” He kissed the top of your head and held you tightly. </p><p>You tried to pull away but he would not let you go, “Let go of me, Daniel.” you emphasized.  <br/>He let you go and grabbed your hand as a last ditch effort to keep you from going.</p><p>“I can not stay with you now.  Please think about what I said to you about what I want in the future” and with that you picked up your bags and opened the door and headed to your car.</p><p>Daniel watched as you put your bags in your car and drove off.  He slammed the door and bit harsher than he meant to but he was livid.  </p><p>“Fuck, fuck fuck” came out of his mouth and the first thing he picked up was a  photo of the two of you and he threw it against the wall.  When it shattered on the floor, he realized what it was and bent down to pick up the photo.  He looked at the two of you dressed up at some shindig for some charity event.  He noticed how beautiful you looked and your smile could light up a room.  Everyone loved you so much and he knew why, you were so sweet and understanding and cared deeply.  </p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>You got to your Aunt’s house and she was happy to see you.  She helped you bring in your bags and get you settled in her guest room.  </p><p>“I am going to get some dinner ready and when you want to eat feel free to come out. I will give you space and no explanation” you aunt said giving you a quick hug.</p><p>“Aunt Claire, I love him but I just don’t know anymore” you sat on the bed and put your face in your hands and cried.  She came over and sat next to you and just held you.</p><p>“Sweetie, I know it is hard with the ones you love.  Hopefully everything will work out for the best for everyone at the right time” she explained.  </p><p>She got up and left you be and went to get dinner ready.  </p><p>You sat for a bit and then got up and went out to help your aunt with dinner.</p><p>Dinner with your aunt was nice and you told her a bit about the baby and what Daniel had told you about what he did not want and what you wanted.  She said things will work out for the best at the right time.  And for you to relax and just take time for yourself and regroup.  You agreed and then you two talked about other things in your lives.</p><p>***************************************</p><p>That evening you were reading in bed when your phone beeped and you looked over at it and it was a text from Daniel.</p><p>‘Hi darling, I love you’ </p><p>You were not sure how to respond at first but then you decided you were not a mean person so you sent him a quick message back.</p><p>‘Hi Daniel, love you too’</p><p>‘Miss you and wish you were here.  You know I do not sleep well when you are away but I will try.  Please know I love you, (Y/N)’</p><p>‘I know, Daniel’  </p><p>‘Goodnight Sweetheart’</p><p>‘Goodnight Daniel’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Daniel desperate or what?</p><p>Fluffy too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were at work in your office that you shared with your favorite coworker, Maddy.  Maddy could tell your moods well and knew something was up with how quiet you were being.  </p><p>“Hey Miss Silence, what’s up with you?  You usually tell me how wonderful your man is and how wonderful everything is, so you being quiet is not right.  What’s up?”  Maddy seemed genuinely concerned. </p><p>“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind lately” you murmured.</p><p>“What’s going on? Talk to me, (Y/N).  I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“Daniel and I are living apart at the moment.  Losing the baby and we seem to be on different wavelengths about our future.  I am staying with my Aunt and regrouping for the moment.”</p><p>“Oh (Y/N). I am so sorry” Maddy came over and leaned down to hug you from your seated position.  .  </p><p>“Thank you Madddy.  I am just so confused.  He keeps telling me how much he loves and needs me in his life but if we can not be on the same path for parts of our lives then, what’s the point of us being a couple?” </p><p>“Men are crazy!” Maddy jokes squeezing you tighter and then bopping you on the head.  You laugh at her and smile.</p><p>“Thanks, I needed to hear that.  That is why you are my favorite coworker” you joked.</p><p>“I aim to please” Maddy bows and then goes back to her desk. </p><p>****************************</p><p>You were having story time with some children at the library when Maddy came over and tapped you on the shoulder.</p><p>“You have a visitor” she nods her head in the direction. and you see Daniel standing there and he gives you a quick wave.</p><p>“I will finish story time and you can go and talk to him” she shoos you away and you get up to go and see Daniel.</p><p>When you get to Daniel, he leans in for a quick kiss on your cheek, “Hi darling.”  </p><p>“Hi, let’s go to my office” and he follows you back to your office and you let him in and then close the door behind you.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” confusion hitting you.</p><p>“I wanted to see you.  Is that a crime?” </p><p>“Daniel, why are you not at work and as you see I was working.  You can not just bother me constantly.  I told you I need space and if you are going to act like a crazy person then we really are going to break up.”</p><p>“No I swear I am not trying to be a stalker or anything but actually I did need to see you because you had what looked like some important mail” he pulls it out of his bag and hands it to you.</p><p>“Oh ok, thank you for that.  I appreciate you bringing this to me.”  </p><p>“Well I need to run, actually I told work I was going to be a bit late but as you know my hours are nuts at times.” </p><p>“Yes true, and thank you again for bringing me my mail.”</p><p>“Sure anything for you, darling.  I love you”  Daniel said leaning in for a kiss but you turn so his kiss lands on your cheek again.</p><p>When he pulls back he looks dejected and it hurts but he needs to understand how you feel.  </p><p>“Okay, well I will go.  Is there any chance we could have dinner sometime this week?” Daniel asks hopefully.</p><p>“Let me get back to you and I will let you know” you quietly say.</p><p>Daniel nods his understanding and then walks to the door to leave.  He opens it and looks back at you one more time, “Love you” and with that he is out the door.  </p><p>You sit on your desk for a moment to compose yourself and then get up and head back out into the main part of the library. </p><p>Maddy is done with story time and is starting up an art project with the kids.  You walk over to her and smile.</p><p>“All good?” she asks.</p><p>“Yes, and I can finish up with the children now.  Thanks for taking over for me. I appreciate your help.”  </p><p>Maddy smiles and heads back to the circulation desk.  </p><p>The kids are all enjoying the project and you are having fun and realize how fun children are and that this is cementing the idea of you wanting your own children.</p><p>Finally the children head off with their parents and you are cleaning up.  You put away all the supplies and then head over to help Maddy with checking out books.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>That evening when you were leaving work and headed back to your aunt’s house.  You pulled into the driveway and turned off your car.  You just sat there for a moment then looked over at the mail that Daniel had brought you and you started to get upset.  You felt tears forming and tried to stop them but they flowed out of your eyes.  </p><p>You did love Daniel so much.  He was so good to you and you guys did mesh well together but after today and working with the children really made you want to have a baby.  You were not sure why because it was true that when you and Daniel had gotten serious that kids were not something either of you had desired.  You had loved being able to just leave with Daniel on a spur of the moment getaway and not worry about anything else.  But the children today were so full of energy and laughing it made your heart feel fuller.  </p><p>You shook your head and had finally calmed down and grabbed your stuff and went inside.</p><p>“Good evening (Y/N)” you aunt called out to you.</p><p>“Hi Auntie Claire, hope your day was good” you call back.  </p><p>You walk into the den and see her sitting with her book in her lap.  You go and sit down in the comfy chair next to her.</p><p>“Daniel surprised me with a visit at work today” you stated.</p><p>“Oh really? What did he want? I hope he is not being pushy with you about your situation.”</p><p>“Well kinda,  but he did have some mail I needed so that was useful.  But he tried to kiss me a couple of times and I only let him kiss my cheek.  I just can’t…...I don’t know…...so confusing.” </p><p>“It is fine sweetie, you do not owe him anything. Time will tell what is best.  Now I made lasagne for dinner with garlic bread and a nice garden salad.  Are you hungry?”</p><p>Your stomach growled and Aunt Claire just laughed and you two went to enjoy your dinner.</p><p>After dinner you and Claire were watching tv when there was a knock at the door.   You got up to go and see who in the world would be stopping by this late in the evening.  </p><p>When you got to the door and looked through the peephole, you wanted to scream.  You opened the door and walked out not letting Daniel inside.</p><p>“What the…….” but before you can finish yelling at him Daniel pulls you against him and kisses you roughly.  </p><p>You push yourself back a bit but he keeps you in his grasp.</p><p>“I needed to do that” he smiles at you.  </p><p>“Why?” you wonder.</p><p>“Because you would not let me earlier and I miss you” he declares.  </p><p>“Ugh Daniel seriously.  No listen I straight up need you to know that if you want me back that, I want to be your wife and have children with you. And you know that so stop harassing me with kisses and whatever other excuses you have because you miss me. Now leave.” </p><p>“(Y/N), I know and I have been thinking a bit about what you have said.  Maybe we compromise and start off with one thing at a time.  Like getting married first and then see how that goes?” Daniel suggested.</p><p>“If this is some sort of marriage proposal then it sucks, Daniel.  Rethink it in a better way and I might say yes.”  </p><p>“Am I sensing I might get a yes if I did propose?” he gleefully smiles at you. </p><p>“You better make it a spectacular spectacle or else it will be a fucking no!.”  </p><p>Daniel pulls you close again, “I think I deserve another kiss for that” he leans in and you give in and let him kiss you.</p><p>After the kiss you two stand there looking at each other.   You reach up and push some of his hair out of his face, “You are one relentless man, Daniel Jones.  I swear.”  </p><p>“That is because you are the most amazing, gorgeous, caring and wonderful woman.  I will never stop loving you and needing you in my life.” </p><p>Now you can not help it and lean up to kiss him passionately and then hug him tightly to you, “I love you Daniel.  I really do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice fluffy chapter for you all!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was relentless in working on the perfect marriage proposals.  He was trying to think of a place that would be special to the two of you and it hit him.   The reflecting pool near the Lincoln Memorial would be a cool place for his proposal.   </p><p>You two had met when the two of you were both not paying attention to where you were going and bumped into each other literally.  Daniel was looking at his phone and you were checking out a map.  Then boom you both looked up and were so embarrassed but Daniel took the lead and asked you where you were heading and the rest was history.  </p><p>The next thing Daniel needed to do was find the perfect ring.  He decided to take a longer lunch and went to a unique jewelry store not that far away from his job.  He had found you a special necklace there one time that you loved and wore constantly.   So he knew that was the best place for an engagement ring that would be perfect for you.</p><p>When he walked in the owner was behind his counter and welcomed Daniel to the store.</p><p>“Good Afternoon sir, how may I help you?” he asked Daniel</p><p>“Good Afternoon, I am looking for a very special engagement ring for my girlfriend.  I know you guys have different and cool pieces.  I have gotten her other jewelry here before so I wanted to take a shot and see what you might have here” Daniel explained.</p><p>“Ah yes we have all sorts of cool pieces so let’s go over here and take a look” the owner motioned for Daniel to follow him.</p><p>Daniel was shown several rings and he saw one that was perfect. </p><p>Daniel luckily had your finger size from borrowing one of your rings you had in your jewelry box at the townhouse.  So the store would be able to size it for him and have it ready soon.  </p><p>Daniel left the store satisfied that he had done a lot of work to make the proposal off the charts in your words if he was to get you back in his life.  He loved you so much and wanted you to be happy.  </p><p>Meanwhile at the library you were busy with checking out books to children with their parents.  It was a pretty quiet day and you could not complain.  Story time had been fun with the children asking all sorts of questions about the book you had been reading.  The art project had been a bit messy but fun and that was the point.  </p><p>Finally you it was time for a break and you and Maddy went back to your shared office to relax for a moment.  </p><p>“How are things going with Daniel? If you do not mind me asking?” Maddy looked over at you.</p><p>“We talked and I told him if he really wants me in his life then he needs to step it up and remember what I want out of our relationship.  I believe he understands but we shall see” you said and Maddy nodded.</p><p>*******************************************</p><p>That late afternoon when you got to your Aunt’s house you were surprised to see Daniel’s car parked out front.  You got out of your car and walked to the house and let yourself inside.</p><p>You overheard talking in the other room and went to see what was going on.  There was your Aunt Claire and Daniel having a nice conversation.</p><p>“Oh hi (Y/N), look who showed up to see both of us actually” she said motioning for you to sit next to Daniel which you did.</p><p>You looked at both of them with curiosity, “What is going on here?”  </p><p>Daniel spoke, “I wanted to talk to your Aunt Claire for a bit about something and now I am hoping that you will come with me for a quick trip.  I will get you home soon.  I just wanted to take you somewhere for a surprise.”  </p><p>You looked back at your aunt and she just smiled, “Go with the boy and have fun.  You mope around here when you get home so go be with Daniel and have fun.”  and with that she got and left you two alone.</p><p>“Fine but give me a minute, please” you requested and Daniel agreed, “Sure, sweetheart.”</p><p>You went to your room and then into the bathroom to fix yourself up a bit.  Once you felt like yourself you came back out and Daniel was standing and turned to look at you.  </p><p>“Ready?” he asked, putting out his hand and you took it.</p><p>He led you to his car and being a gentleman helped you into his car.  Then he got in and off you guys went to your surprise destination.</p><p>You noticed you were in the heart of the Washington moments and near the reflecting pool.  It was still light outside and you were with Daniel and he was very protective of you so it was nice.</p><p>You guys parked and then you got out of the car, “Why are we here?” you asked, looking at Daniel for answers.</p><p>He leaned in for a quick kiss, “Because why not take a stroll with my beautiful girlfriend around our nation’s capital on this lovely late afternoon.” </p><p>You knew something was up with how romantic and cheesy he was being with you but you played along.  </p><p>When you guys got to the reflection pool he sat down on the edge and you followed his lead.</p><p>He took your left hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently, “I love you, (Y/N) and you mean the world to me.  I know we have had some problems and I want us to be happy so I have a huge question I need to ask you.”  </p><p>That is when he went down on one knee and you gasped when he pulled out a pretty little velvet box and opened it to reveal the ring he had chosen for you.</p><p>“Will you do me the honor of being my wife, (Y/N)?”  </p><p>Your eyes went wide as you smiled at him, “Yes Daniel, yes” you put your hand out and he slipped the ring onto your finger.  </p><p>You admired the beautiful ring and could not believe Daniel had made this moment so special.  It hit you as to why he brought you here.  It was where you had first met each other and it had special memories.  </p><p>Daniel got up and pulled you to him and kissed you again, “I was hoping you would say yes but I was not sure.”  </p><p>“I know we have been through a bit of a rough patch but I do love you so much,Daniel.”  you kissed him again.  </p><p>“Do you know why I wanted to propose here?” he asked looking down into your eyes.</p><p>“Yes because we literally bumped into each other for the first time here and as they say the rest is now history.  This was so wonderful, Daniel.  You did amazing and I love you.  And that is why I am guessing you were talking with my aunt?”</p><p>“Yes to get permission to have your hand.  I should have asked your parents but I did not have any way of contacting them so I asked your Aunt Claire and she said she approved.”</p><p>“Now we have to plan a wedding. Oh my!” you exclaimed placing your hand on Daniel chest and admiring your engagement ring.  </p><p>Daniel was watching you and hoped you liked the ring, “Did I do a good job with your ring, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Oh my word, yes Romeo.  It is amazing and so different.  I bet you found it at that really cool jewelry store near your office. Am I right?” </p><p>“Yes” he simply stated and kissed you.</p><p>“Daniel, uhmmm, I ummmm wanted to move back into our place” you looked up at him.</p><p>“I would love to have you back.  Let’s get your stuff and bring you home.”  and you two walked to his car and headed back to your aunt’s place to get your stuff.</p><p>Once you had your car loaded, you hugged your aunt and thanked her for letting you stay and she said her door was always opened for whenever you needed anything.  Plus she was thrilled to hear you had accepted Daniel’s proposal.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>You got home and Daniel helped you bring your stuff inside.  You pulled Daniel to you, “Make love to me” you asked and Daniel could not refuse you at all.  </p><p>Afterwards you two were cuddled together in bed.  Daniel held you close, “Man I have missed holding you in my arms at night. I do not think I have slept a good night's sleep since you left me” he confessed, “But tonight I will.” and you smiled at him.</p><p>“I will too because I love being in your arms and feeling loved and protected” you whispered. </p><p>It was the best night sleep you both had since you were in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is a link to the ring.</p><p>(https://nobelyates.com/products/art-deco-engagement-ring-vintage-antique-sapphire-engagement-ring-set-14k-yellow-gold-unique-diamond-wedding-women-bridal-anniversary-gift)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short smutty update with some added fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you woke up in Daniel’s arms.  He had one arm around you with his hand splayed across your stomach.  His other one was under his pillow and you felt his lips on your shoulder and neck and anywhere he could kiss your soft skin.  </p><p>“Morning” you groggily whispered to him and moved to face Daniel. His lips found yours and it was a fun battle of tongues and lips.  You cupped his cheek and then moved your hand up and pushed some of Daniel’s hair out of his face.  </p><p>Daniel pulled back, “Look at me sweetheart.”  </p><p>You did, “What’s up?” </p><p>Daniel seemed to just study your face with his eyes.  He traced his index finger along your lips and you sucked it into your mouth which surprised him.  You lick and nipped at his finger and Daniel’s eyes darkened at what you were doing with your mouth.</p><p>“Are you trying to get yourself in trouble, bad girl?” he suggestively groaned.</p><p>You let his finger out of your mouth with a pop,  “Innocent me being bad? Never” you bat your eyes at him.</p><p>Before you know it you are pushed onto your back with Daniel above you staring you down like his prey.</p><p>“Bad girls don’t get treated sweetly, it is usually a bit rough.  Is that what you want rough or sweet, (Y/N)?”  He leaned in and sucked on your neck and made sure to make a mark.</p><p>You yelped at the feeling of his teeth on your neck and you had made marks on his back with your nails because at that moment he thrust hard into you which surprised you.</p><p>“Fuck” he roared as he thrust into you hard and went with a rough pace.  You bucked your hips to match his thrusts.</p><p>“Daniel, Daniel! Yes oh yes” you felt Daniel’s cock hit you in your sweet spot over and over.  It did not take you much longer and he rubbed your clit and you lost it.</p><p>“Oh my I am coming Daniel” you cried out and he felt your pussy squeeze him and then you gushed around his cock as you came.</p><p>Daniel continued to move and thrust hard as you felt your orgasm completely throughout your body.   Not much longer and Daniel empty his seed into your already wet and needy pussy.</p><p>“Damn baby, that was hot! Are you ok?” Daniel was leaning down to kiss you and make sure his roughness had not hurt you at anyway.</p><p>“I am good.  I promise” you grinned at him and pulled him back for another breathtaking kiss.</p><p>He pulled out and fell onto his back.  You leaned onto his chest and looked down at Daniel who looked like he had just run a marathon.</p><p>“You look exhausted there, Romeo.  Are you getting old there buddy and is  rough sex to much for you?”  you joked and he just glared at you.</p><p>“Really baby? I am fit as a fiddle and can go for many more rounds.  Are you up for it or are you a delicate flower?”  he retorted back and then flipped you back on your back.</p><p>“Whoa hold your horses there, hot stuff.  I am a delicate flower and need a bit of time to recover.  But I can feel that you are ready.” you giggled and he kissed you then pulled back and snickered at you.</p><p>****************************</p><p>After a few more rounds of love making you both you passed out on the bed.  You had fallen asleep curled up in Daniel’s arms.  You could hear his heartbeat and that was soothing.  He was also rubbing your back.  It was just perfect being in each other’s arms.  </p><p>Daniel woke up first and got up and went into the bathroom.  Then he came out and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and left you sleeping.</p><p>He called out for food.  He knew you would be hungry and he did not want a grouchy fiance who was not on top of taking care of her.</p><p>You woke up a bit later and got up and headed into the bathroom too.  You were walking out when you smelled something that was seriously tempting.  You put on some underwear and one of Daniel’s dress shirts.  You walked out and saw Daniel had a ton of Chinese food boxes scattered around the dining room table.</p><p>“I love you” you said, coming over to him and hugging him tightly.</p><p>“I figured this would make you happy, sweetheart.  Eat” ever the gentleman he pulled out your chair and you sat and the two of you enjoyed a relaxing meal together.</p><p>After eating you both got comfy on the sofa and watched a movie together.</p><p>You leaned your head on Daniel’s shoulder and he put his hand on your thigh.  </p><p>You quietly said, “This is nice.  I hope we can do this more often.” </p><p>Daniel kissed the top of your head as his reply.  </p><p>That was all you wanted with your man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will any wedding planning ever get done? </p><p>Hahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work for both of you had recently gotten super busy and you both were exhausted when you got home.  You barely saw each other because you usually got home first and were just too exhausted to stay awake before Daniel got home.  </p><p>You did feel Daniel climb into bed because he would pull you to him and pass out himself.  It was just becoming a habit that neither of you really wanted but life was just busy.</p><p>You had barely started wedding planning and usually ended up texting Daniel what his thoughts were on ideas you found online.  His comeback was whatever you wanted but you wanted Daniel to sometimes make a fucking decision.</p><p>It got to where you were thinking this is not a collaborative wedding more of a just a one person wedding.  You were both in this together and it was starting not to seem that way.</p><p>Finally one day you realized that you and Daniel just needed a few days together to figure out some wedding details.  Even if it was just a few details, more importantly where and when this wedding was to take place.</p><p>You take the initiative and kick Daniel’s ass in gear by texting him that the two of you are going away for a long weekend and make wedding decisions.</p><p>Your phone rang, “Hey darling, I am not sure I can get away for that long? And I told you whatever you want for the wedding is fine with me.”</p><p>“Oh no no no, Daniel we are going away and I have your bag packed.  Tell them you will be gone until Sunday afternoon.  We are doing this together.  I am not doing this alone. We are in this together.  Now when you leave today, do not bring any work home with you.  I just need you and a clear and relaxed mind.  Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>You heard him grumble on his side of the phone, “Yes sweetheart.  I will be home by four.  Does that suit you?” </p><p>“Yes and thank you for indulging me, Romeo.”</p><p>“I gotta run so I can be there by four.  Love you” Daniel said.</p><p>“Love you Daniel” and then you both hung up.</p><p>***************************************</p><p>The bags were packed and ready by the front door.  You were doing some last minute checking around the house to make sure things would be good until you guys returned.</p><p>Sure enough at four on the dot you heard the door open, “See I made it on time, baby. I am here and see you have our stuff ready.  Where are you?”  he wandered back to find you.</p><p>You walked out of the bedroom and smiled, “Hi” you said and Daniel smiled at you, “Hi back” he grinned and walked over to you and kissed you.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked as he held you.</p><p>“Yes, shall we?” you took his hand and walked to the front door.  You both grabbed bags and headed out. </p><p>Daniel helped you put the bags in the car and then you both got in and Daniel pulled the car out and you guys were off on your nice little road trip to the ocean.</p><p>“Now I know you said we were headed to the beach but which one, (Y/N)? Since I am driving I need to know where in the world we are going.”  he reached out for your hand and then pulled it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss.</p><p>“We are headed to Ocean City beach.  I reserved a nice room at a hotel on the beach.  Where we can have quiet and enjoy the ocean too” you smiled looking lovingly at Daniel.  </p><p>“Sounds wonderful.  You were right, we needed this time just to forget the world and relax.”</p><p>“And plan our wedding” you emphasized.</p><p>“Yes yes darling” Daniel said, turning his attention back to the road.  </p><p>*********************************</p><p>You finally got to the hotel and checked in and you and Daniel decided to take a walk on the beach after dinner.  It was relaxing and the only sound was the crashing of the waves.  Daniel stopped for a moment and pulled you into his arms.  </p><p>You leaned against him and watched the ocean, “Look at the stars.  What an amazing view” you exclaimed.</p><p>Daniel was staring at you, “I think my view is way more gorgeous.”  You turned to see he was watching you and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Cheesy Daniel, really cheesy” you laughed.</p><p>“I said what I meant.  My view is gorgeous” and he cupped your cheek and kissed you right there. </p><p>After your walk you guys ended up back in your room.  You both were tired after work and the long drive.  </p><p>“Come and sit with me, (Y/N) on the balcony.”</p><p>You walked out and Daniel patted his lap and you sat down.  You lean into his body and get comfortable.  </p><p>“This is nice,” you say, giving Daniel a quick kiss.</p><p>“I am glad you suggested this weekend away.  We needed to reconnect and do nothing.  Except I know wedding planning” he groaned at the thought.</p><p>“Dude, stop moaning and groaning about the wedding.  You are getting married too, ya know?” </p><p>“I know but I figured you would want to do all of it and I did my part by asking you to marry me, (Y/N).”</p><p>“Oh good grief, Daniel. You are infuriating but I am not starting a fight with you now.  This trip is for relaxing and figuring out our wedding.  I want you involved so will you be a willing participant in planning it with me please?  I beg you and will do anything you wish.”  </p><p>“Anything I wish? That is a suggestive statement there baby. And I can think of all sorts of things I wish for you to do for me or to me” he leaned in and suggestively whispered into your ear.  That sent shivers down your spine then you felt Daniel suck on your earlobe.</p><p>“Come on (Y/N), I am going to show you what I wish for and it is not for anyone’s view pleasure but my own” you got up off his lap and he then picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.</p><p>You squealed and he just slapped your ass, “Shhhhh, do you want the whole hotel to know what we are about to do?” </p><p>You put your hand over your face and turned bright red, “Oh bother” was all you could answer as you were taken into the room and thrown on the bed. </p><p>“Now let’s have some fun,” Daniel said, pouncing on you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy if anyone is reading.  </p><p>Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes Daniel yes” you were crying out at how hard he was thrusting into you. It was the third time that evening you were going at it like rabbits.   Daniel was pleasuring you like it was your birthday and every holiday mixed together.  He has said at one point during the heat of the moment how he wanted you to feel nothing other than orgasm after orgasm.  </p><p> </p><p>“Baby your pussy is like a vice grip on my cock.  I am not sure how much longer I can hold off before I come again. I need you to come for my baby so you feel so good”  Daniel grunted as he slammed himself a bit harder into you.  You felt that one all the way to your toes.</p><p>“Fuck Daniel, Daniel, yes right there” and then you came hard and Daniel thrust a couple more times then pushed in one last time and painted your pussy again with his seed.</p><p>He fell on top of you, “Oof geez man you are huge” you attempted to push him off and he pulled out and collapsed on his back.   And you did the same and jokingly threw your arm over his chest, “Oof seriously?” you both laughed.</p><p>All of a sudden Daniel’s phone started ringing and he grumbled and picked it up, “Hello” he answered and then sat up with his back to you.</p><p>You took this moment to go into the bathroom and clean yourself up.  You were in the shower and heard Daniel come in, “(Y/N)” and you pulled back the shower curtain, “What’s up?” you look at him and he does not look happy.</p><p>“We are going to have to cut the vacation short.  Work emergency.  Sorry baby but we need to leave now. I need to be there in the morning.”  </p><p>Your face fell and you got out of the shower and pushed past Daniel and got dressed.  Daniel took a quick shower himself and then you both packed up and checked out.   The tiny plus was that the hotel refunded you the two days you were not staying but right now you were pissed that you were not going to get any help with the wedding.  </p><p>You were watching the scenery out the window and Daniel knew you were being quiet and that was not a good thing.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I will make this up to you.  I promise and I am sorry but work needs me since I am in charge of the project.  Our main sponsor is considering leaving and I need to make amends.  Please understand”  he begged you.</p><p>You kept quiet and ignored Daniel’s pleading.  You grabbed your earbuds and pushed them into your ears.  You knew that was rude but you had wanted time alone with Daniel and now that was ruined.</p><p>Daniel turned his attention back to the road when you turned on your headphones.  He was not surprised that you were acting like this.  He had fucked up well not technically but his work had and he realized that maybe he should have told them to wait until Monday but he was worried about expenditures for the project. And they could not lose this sponsor.</p><p>After a while you needed a bathroom break and food so you took off your earbuds, “Hey can we stop for food or at least a bathroom break?”  </p><p>“Yeah we need gas too so the next exit.” was his response not that you were surprised after you had just acted.</p><p>Daniel found a gas station and pulled in and stopped in front of the gas pump.  You got out and stretched your legs. </p><p>“I am going to the bathroom” you said starting walking towards the inside when you heard Daniel say, “Wait for me please.  It is late.”  </p><p>Finally when he was done, he walked with you inside.  You went to the bathroom while Daniel did the same.  He was out first and when you came out he had gotten a few snacks and drinks.  </p><p>“You ready,” he said and you nodded and walked to the car.</p><p>When you got into the car, Daniel handed you a bottle of water and a bag of chocolate animal cookies.  You looked at him, “Really?” </p><p>“What you said you needed a snack so I know you like these.  What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing Daniel nothing” and you put your earbuds back in your ears and went back to listening to your music.</p><p>Daniel continued on driving and turned on the radio which was annoying to you and you took out your earbuds and put your phone away.  You just watched the lights of the city and ended  up falling asleep.  </p><p>Daniel turned his head at one point to look at you and smiled.  He knew when you got quiet and in your mood you were tired and sleep was probably for the best for you.</p><p>**************************************</p><p>You guys got home and Daniel hated to wake you but knew you did not want to sleep in the car, “Sweetheart, we are home.”  You moved slightly and blinked, “Thanks Daniel.”  You got out of the car and got your bags and headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>You both threw your bags on the floor and then literally both flopped onto the bed and passed out.</p><p>You heard Daniel whisper, “Goodnight sweetheart” and kiss your temple before you completely feel asleep.</p><p>**************************************</p><p>The next morning you woke up alone and not surprised after the fact that Daniel was worried about his sponsor.  So you got yourself up and then got out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.</p><p>When you trudged in you saw a single red rose sitting on the counter with a note with your name on it.</p><p>You opened the note and read it.</p><p>My Darling (Y/N),<br/>I love you and know you are mad and I promise next weekend I am all yours. <br/>We will do all wedding planning, I swear.<br/>Please forgive me,<br/>Daniel</p><p>You smiled at the note and set it back down and smelled the rose and then made yourself some breakfast.  </p><p>After you get yourself ready for the day, you text Daniel.</p><p>‘Hey Romeo, thanks for the rose and note. I apologize for being horrible in the car last night. You are so good to me.  Love you’</p><p>Your phone dings quickly and you look down and smile.</p><p>“Apology accepted and I love you more.  And glad you enjoyed your surprise.’ </p><p>‘See you for dinner?’</p><p>‘Actually I will be home sooner.  Can I take you out to lunch?’</p><p>‘Mr Jones are you asking me out on a date?’</p><p>‘Yes I am and hope you say yes’</p><p>‘Yes I would love to go on a date with you’ </p><p>‘Great, I will pick you up at noon’</p><p>‘I will be ready.’</p><p>*******************************************</p><p>Noon came around and there was a knock at the door and you went to open it, “Hi Daniel” you said.</p><p>“You look gorgeous.  Shall we?” he offers you his arm and you take it and close the door.</p><p>Daniel opens the car door and you get in and then he rounds the car and gets in too.</p><p>“Where are we going?” your curiosity peaked.</p><p>“Surprise for my gorgeous fiance” he says and leans over to kiss you quickly and then starts the car.</p><p>Off you go and end up at your favorite Italian restaurant that has the best tiramisu.</p><p>You are seated off in a quiet corner of the restaurant and it is nice to have a conversation about everything and nothing at the same time with Daniel.</p><p>“Thank you (Y/N) and as I wrote in the note, that you will have me all next weekend long and we will plan our wedding” Daniel says taking your hand in his and bringing it to his lips and kissing your knuckles. </p><p>“I am keeping you to your word and that you are mine all next weekend” you smile at Daniel.</p><p>“Only yours and I will do anything your heart desires too.”</p><p>“Anything Daniel? Are you sure you want to say that?”</p><p>“Yes anything, (Y/N).”</p><p>“I might need this in writing or record this because you have said this before and things happen” you stare hard at him.</p><p>Daniel pulls out a pen and writes it down on a napkin and hands it to you.</p><p>“Does that help?” he jokes.</p><p>“Yes Romeo” you smile at him and cross your fingers for luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally updated </p><p>Romance and Smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure enough the following weekend, Daniel had told you to pack a bag and that you were going to a special place for a week together alone.</p><p>You were only given minimal instructions on what to pack and that he swore the place had indoor plumbing.  You laughed at him for that but did as you were told.  </p><p>Now you and Daniel were in the car heading towards your surprise destination.  </p><p>“Where are we going, Daniel?” your curiosity peaked.</p><p>“I am not telling you but I promise you will love it and you will have my full attention about wedding planning.”  he said and winked at you then turned his attention back to the road.  </p><p>You just stared at the scenery out the window of the car as Daniel drove you to your destination.</p><p>You guys did make a couple of stops but finally made it to the quaint little bed and breakfast in Maryland.  The place was a gorgeous old plantation home with gardens on both sides.  You smiled at the scenery with all the trees and flowers all around.</p><p>“Daniel, how did you find this place. It looks so magical.” you asked.  He walked over to you and pulled you close and kissed you and smiled, “I have sources, sweetheart. Now let’s go and check in.”  You both brought your bags in with you and then walked into the front room which was decorated with bright colors and flowers everywhere.  </p><p>“Welcome to Garden Estates bed and breakfast. How can I help you?” a nice older woman asked you and Daniel.</p><p>“Hi, I am Mr. Jones and I have a reservation for me and my fiance for the week.”  he replied.</p><p>“Ah yes here you are and I am so glad you are coming to visit with us. I am Mrs. Williams so if you need anything please let me or my husband know. I know it says we are a bed and breakfast but our restaurant serves all meals.  But there are places nearby if you want a change.  And congratulations on your engagement” she said to you and you smiled.</p><p>“Thank you” you said, “This house is gorgeous.  I noticed all the trees and flowers outside.  Amazing.” </p><p>“Oh there are many places to walk around all the gardens we have and feel free to check them all out.”  Mrs. Williams said as she handed Daniel a key, “And your room is up the stairs and to the right.  I hope you enjoy your stay.  Again if we can help with anything feel free to ask.”</p><p>“Thank you” Daniel says and you both grab your bags and then head to your room.</p><p>The room is beautiful with a huge bed and the coolest connecting bathroom with an ultra modern shower and an old fashioned claw foot bathtub.  </p><p> </p><p>“Daniel this room is amazing” you say walking back out of the bathroom and not seeing Daniel then you notice the curtains moving and so you go over to find him out on the balcony enjoying the breeze.</p><p>“There you are, I was calling for you and you disappeared on me and I was about to be mad.” you said and Daniel turned and pulled you to him.</p><p>“Look at his view” he said and you turned to see one of the gardens with all the flowers and trees.  And you smiled and then you felt Daniel’s lips whisper in your ear, “I love you.”  </p><p>You turned to look at him and kiss him, “I love you too and this was a great surprise. And you promise to help me plan our wedding even with this amazing view” you asked and wait for your answer.</p><p>“Yes I promise, no work to disrupt us. You have my full attention, (Y/N)” he kisses your temple.</p><p>Daniel takes your hand, “Let’s go for a walk and then get something to eat.  Then we can come back up here and do some planning and who knows what else mischief we can get into.”</p><p>During your walk you notice all the colors and so many flowers and how it makes you so happy.  You are holding hands with Daniel and it is sweet.  It feels like the beginning of your relationship how everything seemed perfect and nothing bad would happen.  Then you guys hit a rough patch as all relationships do and now things were getting better.  Nothing was perfect but it was heading in the right direction. </p><p>“(Y/N) hey are you with me?” you did not realize that Daniel was trying to get your attention. You were so in your thoughts.</p><p>“Yes sorry Daniel what’s up?” you stopped to look at him.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>“I was just thinking just how happy I am right now. Being with you like this is just…...just…..” you did not finish and his lips were on yours fast.  Kissing you like he might never get to again.  </p><p>When Daniel pulls back your eyes are still closed but then you slowly open them and see Daniel gazing down at you.</p><p>“Wow” you reacted with a huge smile.</p><p>“I could not resist,” he said smiling back at you. </p><p>You continued your walk and then headed back to the restaurant for dinner.  </p><p>After dinner you were up in your room, sitting on the bed together.  You had your wedding planner notebook opened in front of the two of you.  </p><p>You were leaning against Daniel’s chest and he was leaning up against the headboard.  You were showing him all the photos and papers of ideas you had started to think might work.</p><p>“Sweetheart, when have you had time to do all this, I know you are busy at work” Daniel says, picking up a photo of something and looking at it.</p><p>“I made time do it a little bit here and there.” you said looking up at him. </p><p>“I am impressed with you.  I did not realize how much work goes into planning a wedding.  Maybe we should just elope?”  </p><p>You pulled back and swatted his arm, “Romeo oh no no no.  I am wearing the beautiful dress and you are going to be in a tux.  And people are going to watch me walk down an aisle of some sort.  Got it dude?”  </p><p>“Sorry sorry baby, whatever you want” he put his hand up in surrender.  </p><p>“Good now let’s get back to business” you say, turning back to your notebook.</p><p>But Daniel has other ideas and starts to distract you with kissing your neck and letting his hand wander over your body, “The only business we need to worry about now is me showing you how much I love you.  Now let’s put this aside because I want to do something else” he takes your notebook and closes it and puts it on the side table.</p><p>You end up on your back with Daniel helping you out of your clothes and kissing all over your body.  He ends up between your legs with his tongue and lips getting you off.</p><p>“Yes Daniel yes please” and before you know you come hard on Daniel’s mouth and fingers.</p><p>“Wow that was hot” Daniel says and stands up at the end of the bed and strips down.  He then climbs back up your body and strokes his hard cock a few times and then slides it into your wet pussy.</p><p>“Fuck baby so wet and tight just for me” once he completely inside of you he then picks up one of your legs and puts it around his hips and starts a nice and slow pace.  It feels wonderful and he knows what he is doing to make love to you.  </p><p>“Daniel touch me please” you beg and he does as you command and when he touches your clit and with his gentle touches you come hard over his cock.  </p><p>“What a good girl coming on my cock.  I love you, (Y/N)” he says sweetly but then you feel him start harder thrusts and then he comes hard filling your pussy with his seed.</p><p>“Fuck baby fuck so good” and after his comes he collapses.  You giggle and gently put your hand through his amazing mane of hair. </p><p>“I love you Daniel” and he leans down and kisses you again.  He pulls out and rolls onto his side and pulls you against his chest. </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting your wedding planning but you just looked so adorable and I couldn't help myself.”  Daniel jokes.</p><p>“I still have the rest of the week for you to make some decisions, Romeo so just remember that.” you joke back and kiss him again.  </p><p>You cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update with smut!!!  Happy Wednesday friends!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Love you all  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of your week at the bed and breakfast is actually productive.  You have Daniel’s attention and he actually listens and makes helpful suggestions.  You are quite shocked when he is not distracted by work that the wedding is finalized and ready.  You both made phone calls to different places for the venus, flowers, food, cake and many other needed decisions.</p><p>“I am impressed with you Daniel” you say one morning snuggled up together in bed. </p><p>“Really I thought I always impressed you with many different talents I have but one thing is very impressive right now and I think it will make you scream my name over and over”  he moves you so you are on your back.</p><p>You put your hands on his shoulders, “Romeo, Romeo it is not happening.  You gotta impress me many many times last night and I am sore.  So go and impress your hand now, hot stuff” you gently push Daniel off of you. </p><p>He falls back on his back and groans, “Fuck, my hand it not interested in being impressed but I know what is impressed is the heaven between your legs. Always so wet and tight, fuck baby please?”</p><p>“What a whiny little boy I am engaged to so desperately needing me.  I mean really after four rounds last night and you are still freaking hard again?  Not so lucky dude some of us are delicate flowers and need some fresh air, sun and food and then maybe we can have fun again.” you say and move to get up but feel an arm pull you back down onto the bed.  </p><p>“My beautiful fiancee, please I beg of you to let me love you and then we will do anything the rest of the day you want.”  Daniel had you caged underneath his large frame.  </p><p>You looked up at his dark eyes full of desire and those luscious lips that kissed you so well.  You reached up and pulled his face to yours and kissed him deeply.  You spread your legs for him and you notice how hard he was for you.  His fingers played with your clit and he slid one in, and then two and you felt you were close to the ecstasy that Daniel could give you.  </p><p>Daniel knew your body so well and as his fingers did magical things to you, “Daniel…..Daniel….oh god……”  he continued playing you and you were getting closer and closer to orgasm but he pulled his fingers suddenly and your eyes popped open to see him moving down your body.  His lips kiss you everywhere and then he gets between your thighs and when his lips make contact with your clit you come on the spot.  He continues with his tongue and lips and he drinks your up as you gush for him.</p><p>As you catch your breath he climbs back up your body and lifts your legs around his waist and then thrusts into you powerfully.  </p><p>“Fuck baby fuck sopping wet and so fucking tight.  Your pussy is like a vice grip on my fucking hard cock.  Fuck fuck” Daniel swears as he continues pumping in and out of you. </p><p>“Daniel………...Daniel……..” is all you can say as he gives it to you so good and you cry out as he hits you in your sweet spot and you orgasm again and come all over his cock.</p><p>He continues to thrust hard through your orgasm and then he swears as he comes hard and fills you with his seed.  </p><p>You both collapse together in a tangle of arms and legs but you love the feeling of his strong body on top of yours.  You have a feeling of safety and love combined.  It is your heaven.</p><p>“I love you Daniel” you whisper into his ear.  He kisses you and you smile into his kiss.  Daniel pulls out and rolls onto his side.  He pulls you against his chest and you snuggle close. Giving him little kisses on his chest and look up at him.</p><p>“I love you so much (Y/N) and can not wait until you are my wife.  I am glad we finally got the wedding figured out.  I know I have been not that helpful before and was super busy and you were rightfully ticked at me but now am I forgiven?”  Daniel leans down to kiss you again and try and butter you up.</p><p>“You are completely forgiven and I am glad you planned this getaway so we could not be distracted by work or our daily lives.  Now that you got what you want and you promised me that the rest of the day is what I want to do right?  So I want to go for a romantic walk along the paths here at the hotel.  Then I want to enjoy a nice lunch with you.  Then maybe a hot bubble bath together and then dinner here in the room.  And finally just to snuggle with you as we talk about our future or about nothing at all.”  you say and look at Daniel.</p><p>“Anything my gorgeous fiance wishes then it shall happen.  I love you” and you get kissed again and again.  </p><p>You are so happy it is nauseating but this is part of what you want with Daniel and then to convince him of the next part will be difficult with how he feels about expanding your family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angsty chapter with some fluffiness.</p><p>Trigger Warning:  Abortion is INDIRECTLY mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the getaway it was back to the real world for both of you.  Daniel seemed to get back into being fully throwing himself into work and forgetting you.  This was so him but you knew he was very determined to make sure his nonprofit was successful and the many other projects he had going did not get ignored either.</p><p>Meanwhile things were going well for you at the library.  Maddy enjoyed hearing all your stories about your time away and that Daniel had finally gotten his mind into the game of getting the wedding planned out. </p><p>But there is always a screwball that happened it seemed.  You were not feeling like yourself lately and that was concerning.  You headed to the doctor to find out what the hell was going on.  </p><p> </p><p>As you got settled in the exam room you felt lightheaded and laid back on the table.  You had no idea what was going on and hopefully the doctor will tell you.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and then it opened and the doctor walked in and noticed you laying on the table with you arm across your eyes.</p><p>“(Y/N), hi are you okay?” she looked concerned.</p><p>“I just felt lightheaded and laying down seemed to make me feel better.” you said sitting back up but then feeling the need to throw up and the doctor brought the trashcan over and you threw up.</p><p>After you threw up, you felt a lot better and took a breath, “So doctor what is going on with me?” </p><p>“(Y/N) well you are pregnant but it is just unusual since you are on birth control. And you might be feeling weird because of that situation so you will need to stop taking it because that could be a bad combination.  And once you are off it you will feel better.  I have no other idea as to your birth control pills were not working.”</p><p>“Fine I will stop taking them but you know what happened with my last pregnancy.”</p><p>“Let’s take a look and see what we can find out.”  </p><p>The doctor left a moment and then she and a nurse came back in and set up the monitor.  And this time the pregnancy was where it should be in your womb.  </p><p>“See this right here. That is your baby.”  the doctor said pointing a small group of cells on the monitor.  </p><p> </p><p>You stared hard at the screen.  A baby.  Daniel’s baby.  Oh god no! Was running through your mind.  </p><p>The doctor saw that you seemed in shock, “I can tell you are surprised.” </p><p>“Very surprised and shocked. Doctor how could my birth control screw up?” </p><p>“Sometimes it just does and it is not one hundred percent reliable.  And if you take other medications for a cold, flu or something, it screws it up too.”  the doctor explained.</p><p>“Okay thanks” you say thinking how you tell Daniel who is completely against children that surprise he knocked you up.</p><p>The doctor explained some things and handed you some papers and then you headed to check out.  You scheduled your next appointment and then dreaded the drive home.</p><p>Daniel thought you had the flu or something and was planning on staying in the spare room so he would not get sick.  He told you he had major deadlines and meetings and right now could not get sick.  Plus since he had taken that week off with you he was behind on so much.  </p><p>When you got to the house, you sat in your car.  You looked inside and saw Daniel pacing with a hand to his ear which meant he was on the phone.  You figured he would not bother you if you went in while he was working and could think of how the hell to tell him something he did not want to hear.</p><p>You open the door and walk in and Daniel sees you and smiles but continues with his phone call.  That gives you a moment to try and figure out how to tell him your news.  At least you are not contagious with the flu or a cold.  </p><p>Standing at the big window in your bedroom you were deep in thought when you felt arms wrap around you, “Hey sweetheart, what did the doctor say?” Daniel asked.  You turned around to face him.  You looked up at him and he noticed the tears starting to form in your eyes.</p><p>“(Y/N) what’s wrong? Is it bad news? Tell me?” Daniel looked worried.</p><p>You pull back and take your engagement ring and pull it off, “We can’t be engaged anymore” you simply state and hand him the ring. “We can start calling off the wedding plans too.” </p><p>“What the fuck, (Y/N) talk to me” he demanded trying to give you back the ring but you would not let him.</p><p>“I am pregnant and this time the pregnancy is viable” you tell him waiting for Daniel’s reaction. </p><p>Daniel’s eyes went wide, “I thought you were on birth control? What the fuck happened?” </p><p>“The doctor said sometimes it is not effective and pregnancy can happen.  So I understand if you do not want to marry me.  I want the baby and will raise it alone and will not ask you for anything.” </p><p>“Fuck (Y/N) and I told you how I feel already.  You know you have options” Daniel said and that made you livid.</p><p>“Go to hell Daniel” you screamed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  You sat down on the floor and hugged yourself and cried.</p><p>Daniel sat down on the floor by the door, “Sweetheart, please I am so sorry.  Open the door.  I did not mean what  I said.  Please baby please!” </p><p>He could hear you crying and wanted desperately to hold you and tell you face to face what a dumb ass he was and that he did not mean what had just come out of his mouth.  </p><p>You continued to cry at what Daniel had suggested.  It was your body and your baby too and you were going to raise it with or without Daniel’s help.<br/>
“Please open the door so we can really talk.  I need to see your face, my sweet girl please, I love you.  I apologize profusely.” Daniel begged. </p><p>You went and unlocked the door and moved out of the way as Daniel walked in and came and sat down next to you.  He pulled you into his lap and held you tightly. </p><p>“I am such a fucking ass and hate that I am hurting you and love you more than anything. You are my heart and soul.   You are the voice in my head that makes me do the right thing.  You are my everything, (Y/N).  And if you want our baby then we will be parents and raise our baby to the best of our ability.  I am going to rely on your parenting instincts because I am clueless other than teaching children.” Daniel says and he tilts your chin so you can see his eyes.  </p><p>You look up at him and bite your lip, “You really want to do this? I know how you were very much against having a baby.  Are you absolutely sure Daniel?” </p><p>“More than anything. Now will you marry me?” he asks pulling the ring out and you put your hand up and let him put the beautiful ring back on your finger.  </p><p>“Yes I will marry you, Daniel.  I love you so so much.” you leaned in for a kiss which Daniel made sure you knew he loved you too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look I updated this one finally!!!!  Just fluff and that is all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your morning sickness was rough and Daniel was worried about you.   He would hold your hair out of your face and hand you a washcloth too.</p><p>“(Y/N), I am worried about you.  You are so exhausted and throwing up almost every morning.  Is this normal?” Daniel asked with confusion in his eyes.</p><p>“I am fine and yes this is very normal” you say looking at Daniel with a smile on your face.</p><p>“It does not seem normal but if you say you are fine then I will trust you” he leans in for a quick kiss.  </p><p>You smile up at him, “Are you going to be late tonight?” you ask curiously knowing the answer anyway.</p><p>“I will try and get home so we can have dinner together” Daniel promises but you know once he gets going on his projects he is in until he finds a decent stopping point.</p><p>“I guess I won’t see you until you slide into bed with me tonight” you know, and see that Daniel feels bad because it is true.<br/>Daniel kisses you again and then heads off to work.   You got and get ready for work too.  You have gone to part time because of the pregnancy.  You are glad that your boss is totally understanding.   You miss Maddy, your work best friend but when you are there you two have so much fun.   </p><p>You make it in and Maddy is there and smiling, “She arrives” Maddy joked with you.</p><p>“Yes it was a rough morning but I am here” you collapse into your desk chair and put your stuff on your desk.</p><p>“I am so glad you are here. What sort of mischief do you want to start today?” Maddy suggests with a silly face.</p><p>After a few moments you both head out and start actually working with patrons of the library.</p><p>***************************************</p><p>You leave right before lunch and give Maddy a hug and tell her you will see her tomorrow.  You head to your car and realize that you are starving.   When you are heading off you decide to stop at your favorite deli because your pregnancy cravings are insane.  You feel like you could eat five sandwiches but you won’t.  </p><p>You walk in and look at the menu and place an order and then wait for your food.  As you are sitting waiting for your order you hear your name being called by a voice you know all too well.</p><p>“Sweetheart, what are you doing here?” Daniel says coming over to where you are sitting.  He leans in for a quick kiss.</p><p>“What the heck are you doing here?” you asked in shock because this deli is not close to Daniel’s job.  </p><p>“I was out at a sponsor’s house nearby and decided to get lunch and I know this place has amazing food.  And had hoped I might find you here.  And lo and behold, my dream girl is here” Daniel smiles.</p><p>You roll your eyes at him and his cheesiness, “Seriously Romeo you need help with these lines.  They are not going to help you get any, so just give it up and try with better pick up lines.”  </p><p>Daniel leans in and whispers in your ear, “Fuck, I did get you and got a lot because you seem to be knocked up from what I can tell” he slides his hand along your slightly showing pregnant belly and smirks.  </p><p>You move to be close to Daniel’s ear and whisper, “How do you know that you are the lucky dude who knocked me up? And how did you know I am knocked up anyway? Do I know you?” you flirted back.</p><p>“Sweet thing, I know you better than you know you.” he whispered seductively and it sent shivers down your spine because his voice did things to you every time. </p><p>You look at Daniel who is still smiling like the cat that got the canary.  Just then your name is called and you get up and retrieve your order.  Daniel at this point got up and put in his order.</p><p>He walks over to you, “Shall we eat together since we are here together?” </p><p>“Sure darling that would be wonderful” you say, going to find a table.</p><p>A few moments later Daniel and you are sitting together enjoying an impromptu lunch date.</p><p>After your lunch date you both headed out.  Daniel walked you to your car and opened your door and you put your purse inside and then turned to look at him.</p><p>“That was fun and I am glad you decided to stop here after your meeting.” you say smiling at your man.</p><p>“I saw your car in the lot and could not resist.  But it was fun” he winked at you and then kisses you.</p><p>“Love you Daniel” you say as you get into your car.  </p><p>“Love you too” he says closing your door and waves as you head out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough that night you are sound asleep when you are awakened by Daniel.  You look over at the clock and it is midnight.  </p><p>You turn to face him, “Wow you had a long ass day?”</p><p>“I know I just got going on a report and I could not stop until I felt happy with it and it was a doozy but it is done so I can actually sleep in tomorrow.”  Daniel says nuzzling your neck.</p><p>“Goodnight Daniel, I do have to work tomorrow and your child is exhausting” you move to get comfortable again.  </p><p>Daniel just laughs at your comment and puts his arms around you to hold you close and you both fall asleep quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning:  Miscarriage happens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeping the baby a secret was not as hard as you had thought.  You were not showing yet and were able to not let anyone catch on if you went to the bathroom to throw up.   Daniel was starting to call it hiding the baby game.  </p><p>Usually you were asleep when Daniel got home from his crazy late working nights.  In the mornings because he barely slept you two would have funny conversations about “Hiding the baby?” game he started.  </p><p>“You know when we get married you might be showing?” Daniel said with a pat on your abdomen.</p><p>“Man, I do not want to be the pregnant bride.” you sulked.</p><p>“You are going to be so sexy” Daniel leaned down to kiss you, “And knowing I did that to you makes me proud of myself.”</p><p>You groaned, “You are such a teenage boy.”</p><p>Daniel laughs and pulls you into his arms and kisses the top of your head, “I love you even when you call me silly names.”</p><p>“I am glad you are proud of your accomplishments” you laughed into Daniel’s chest. </p><p>“I am proud of all my accomplishments and knocking you up with not on my list but I did it so go me!”  </p><p>“I swear you need help” you joked and Daniel squeezed you tightly against him.</p><p>“I do need help and right now the kind of help I need from you is where we are both naked and you are screaming my name at the top of your lungs while I fill you up with my seed.”</p><p>You groaned and smack Daniel’s arm playfully and then got up to get a glass of orange juice.  Daniel went back to finishing his breakfast smiling to himself. </p><p>********************************************</p><p>Both of you got ready for work and headed in different directions.    </p><p>You were at work and everything seemed to be fine but then you felt cramps and that worried you.   You tried to move from the chair you were sitting but that was difficult.  You called out for Maddy and she came over to you.</p><p>“Maddy, I feel really bad.  I am gonna have to go home early.  Do you mind?” you asked as another cramp hit and you almost doubled over with pain.</p><p>“Sweetie, can you drive home? Do I need to call Daniel? Ambulance?” Maddy asked.</p><p>“I think I can make it home.  I just need to lay down”  you said when the cramps dissipated and you felt better.</p><p>“Call me as soon as you get home, (Y/N)” Maddy said and you got up and went to your office and grabbed your stuff and left.</p><p>As you are driving another cramp hits you and you try and concentrate and not get into an accident.  It disappears and you are almost home when a really bad one hits and you lose control of the car and it slides off the road and into a ditch and you crash your car and everything goes dark. </p><p> </p><p>*****************************************</p><p>Daniel is pacing in the waiting room of the hospital.  He got a call that he never wanted to get, you had been in a car accident.  </p><p>You were in surgery and not knowing if you and the baby would make it.  </p><p>Your aunt Claire had shown up as well as his parents. </p><p>“Daniel, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet with all your pacing, son.  Sit and relax”  his father suggested.</p><p>“How can I relax? The woman I love is in surgery after being in a serious car accident. I can’t lose her”  Daniel shouts then sits down and puts his head in his hands and cries.  His mother comes and sits next to him and rubs his back.</p><p>“Daniel, I know it is scary but (Y/N) is strong and the best doctors are taking good care of her. Just breathe, Daniel.”  </p><p>After what seems like forever a doctor comes into the waiting room and asks, “Mr. Jones?” and Daniel gets up and walks over to him.</p><p>“I am Mr. Jones, how is my fiancee?” Daniel lets out a breath he was holding in and listens to the doctor.</p><p>“Miss (Y/N) is in recovery and will be fine but the baby she was carrying did not make it.  I am so sorry.  You will be able to see (Y/N) as soon as we get her into a room.  That should be in about half an hour.  Again I am sorry about the loss.” The doctor patted Daniel’s arm and then left.  </p><p>Daniel stood there in shock, they had lost another baby.  He thought how could they survive another miscarriage.  </p><p>Daniel walked slowly back to his chair and collapsed into it.  His mom looked at him, “Darling are you ok? What did the doctor say? Is (Y/N) going to be okay?” </p><p>“(Y/N), is going to be fine but we lost our baby.” Daniel said, still in shock.</p><p>“(Y/N) was pregnant?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yes we were keeping it a secret until she was further along and surprise you all but the baby did not make it.” Daniel started crying again and his mother hugged him. </p><p>“Oh Daniel, I am so sorry,” his mother said.  </p><p>Claire was shocked and realized something, “Poor (Y/N) this is the second baby she has lost.  Oh Daniel I am so so sorry.  We are all here for you two.  Please know that.”  </p><p>Daniel sat up and nodded, “I know and thank you.  This is going to be hard on (Y/N) after losing the first one.  Hopefully we can try again and the third time's a charm.”</p><p>*****************************</p><p>You were kind of out of it but had a bad feeling about your baby.  The nurse came to check on you and you asked even though it hurt your heart, “I lost my baby.  Didn’t I?” you bit your lip and the nurse nodded yes.</p><p>You started crying and moved to be on your side.  You ended up crying yourself to sleep and did not wake until you felt arms pull you towards another person.</p><p>You look to see Daniel holding you and crying too.  You hold each other and mourn the loss of your baby together.  </p><p>“I am so sorry, Daniel” you cry into his shoulder.</p><p>“You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. I love you.” Daniel held you tightly against his chest. <br/>“I crashed my car and killed our baby.  It is my fault. I feel terrible.” you could not stop crying.</p><p>“Do not blame yourself, (Y/N).  Don’t you dare do that.”  Daniel scolded you for saying that.</p><p>You pull back, “I did not feel good and should never driven so I am to blame and you should be mad at me.  I am sorry.  I do not deserve your love or compassion for what I did.”  </p><p>“You do deserve my love and compassion. I love you and you did nothing wrong.  We will try again and just become stronger because of this situation.  I swear I love you so much.  You are just upset and we are grieving the loss of our baby.  It will be fine. Please remember that sweetheart.” Daniel kissed you and you snuggled back against him.  He held you and rubbed your back lovingly. </p><p>After hearing Daniel’s sweet words you realized that you were in a bit of shock after the accident and the loss of your baby but things would work out in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally Update after forever!   </p><p>Thanks for your patience with me.   </p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks following your accident were tough.  You had physical therapy and were going to a therapist to deal with the loss of your baby.  Daniel was in on the therapy sessions too, after all it was his baby as well.   </p><p>Physical therapy was hard but you were determined to get better especially since your wedding was coming up in a few months.   You wanted to walk easily down the aisle to Daniel.</p><p>The therapy sessions were helpful for both of you.  Your discussions about the car accident and the miscarriage were extremely emotional but needed to get you both to a point of peace.</p><p>The wedding planning had been finalized and that was a huge relief off your shoulders since you had done most of it with Daniel being somewhat useful.  He was just happy that you were happy.  </p><p>******************************************</p><p>You had a final fitting of your dress and you did not want Daniel to see it so your Aunt Claire took you instead of Daniel.   </p><p>You were in the dressing room with the lady assisting you, “Wow, (Y/N) you look amazing in that dress.” </p><p>You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled, “Thank you” you said and then followed her out to show your aunt. </p><p>When your aunt saw you she gasped, “(Y/N), you look stunning, sweetie.  Daniel is going to lose his mind when he sees you walk down that aisle on your wedding day.”</p><p>“Auntie Claire thank you” you say and then step in front of the huge mirror with many angles to see yourself in your wedding dress.</p><p>You twirl around to get a good look at the dress and can not believe that you are finally marrying Daniel after all you two have been through.  </p><p>You stop for a moment and just stare at yourself in the mirror and your aunt comes up and puts her hand on your shoulders, “I am just glad you are doing so well in your recovery.  I am proud of you and know it is tough losing two babies and being in a car accident.  You are stronger than you realize even if you do not believe it.”</p><p>“If I did not have Daniel’s support, I do not know what I would have done after the second miscarriage.  He has been there for me and let me cry and I let him cry.  We talk about everything and things that have nothing to do with any of it either.  Our communication has gotten so much better thanks to the therapist.  It feels so good and I am really happy now.” you say and your aunt smiles.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of this dress and I will take you out for lunch,  Unless you need to get home” Claire says.</p><p>“I would love that, Auntie” and you go back to the dressing room. </p><p>***********************************</p><p>When you get home, you put the dress away in the closet in the spare room that Daniel knows not to go into since you told him that was where you were going to put it until your wedding day.</p><p>You were working in the kitchen making dinner for you and Daniel.  You had the salad already in the frig and the lasagna baking in the oven.  Now you were waiting on Daniel to come home from work. </p><p>You went and sat down on the comfy sofa and turned on the television and a news blurb came on the screen.</p><p>You listened as the reporter explained that some person crashed their car into a secure part of the White House and there were police cars around and no one was hurt other than the driver.  But they were going on and on about how could something like this happen with all the security near the White House.   </p><p>You were so engrossed in the television you did not hear Daniel quietly come inside and put his stuff down.  He then walked over to you quietly because he saw you were watching what he had seen leaving work.  He came up behind you and hugged you.  You jumped in your seat and then saw Daniel.  </p><p>“You scared the fuck out of me” you said.  Daniel smiled and jumped over the back of the sofa and sat next to you.</p><p>“Sorry but you were so into the news, I had to surprise you for a good laugh” Daniel joked pulling you to him and kissing the top of your head.</p><p>“I am glad you are home.  How was work?” </p><p>“Fine and busy but then I got to deal with some crazy traffic because of that mess” Daniel motioned towards the television, “But glad to be home with you and have you in my arms. Something smells amazing, sweetheart.”  </p><p>“I made lasagna and salad for dinner,” you said grinning at Daniel.  He smiled at you and then leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>You two break apart and you look at Daniel, “Oh do not go snooping into the extra closet, my wedding dress is hiding in there and I do not want you to see it until our wedding day. Ok?”</p><p>“I promise, sweetheart. Now let’s go and have dinner.  I am starving” Daniel gets up and gives you a hand and helps you up.  </p><p>You both set the table and Daniel helps you get dinner situated and you both settle down for a nice relaxing dinner together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much needed smut please, why yes these lovebirds need to be close.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was getting closer by the minute and you could not believe that one thing in your relationship was finally on track to actually happen and not fall apart.  </p><p>You woke up one morning being practically tangled up with Daniel, not that this wasn’t uncommon but Daniel was like a major heat source and when he was like this you felt like you were on fire and not in a good way when he made you scream his name.</p><p>“Hey Romeo, do you mind getting off of me please” you said knowing he was kinda awake because you saw him briefly open his eyes.<br/>
“Nope, not moving and keeping you right here next to me cause tonight I will not be able to sleep next to you since you are so determined to follow the night before wedding rules. Even though we are totally following many traditional roles since but whatever” he joked as he pulled you closer to his body.</p><p>“Hey dude, I think we can follow a few wedding traditions and then after that we can do whatever the hell we want. Now get off of me so I can go to the bathroom” you asked not that politely.  Daniel just laughed and let you move.</p><p>You came back quickly and were practically dragged back into the bed by two strong arms.  And before you know it you were squished into the mattress by your fiance.  </p><p>You groaned and giggled at the position you were back in now but before you knew it you were sleeping again at the sound of Daniel’s breathing.  </p><p>A little bit later there was a loud knocking on the door and you both woke up to the noise.</p><p>“Who the fuck is banging on the door?” Was Daniel’s response as he climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sleep pants and walked out to see who was at the door.</p><p>You also got up and put on your pajamas and followed out to see what in the world and when you got out to the living area where you were greeted by Daniel and his brother in an embrace.</p><p>“Dude, when did you get into town and I swear I thought you would have been here sooner” Daniel slapped his brother on the back.</p><p>“Sorry, work delayed me and I was pissed because I am not missing my little brother finally tying the knot”  Lucas said and then saw you, “Hey (Y/N), how are you?” Lucas comes over and gives you a hug too.</p><p>“Hi Lucas, I am good and glad you made it,” you said smiling and being engulfed by Daniel’s equally tall brother. </p><p>Lucas let you go, “So what’s the plan and Daniel do you have a bachelor’s party planned?” </p><p>You rolled your eyes and thought this was your cue to leave the bros to do what they wanted, “I will let you two have fun with that.  I am going to make something to eat” and you walked into the kitchen.</p><p>As you worked in the kitchen you felt arms come around your waist and then lips kissing your neck, “Daniel really, your brother is literally in the other room.”</p><p>“He left and went to check into his hotel room and will be back later so we have time to have some fun.”  He smirked and you moved away to get something out of the frig.</p><p>“Come on beautiful, I want to enjoy you for a moment while we are alone” Daniel said grabbing your arm and pulling you back to him.</p><p>“Daniel, come on we have a two week honeymoon coming up and you can have me alone all that time.  I am hungry and need some food since we practically slept half the day away.”</p><p>“Two weeks is not enough time” he laughed and you were picked up and thrown over his shoulder with a slap on the ass.</p><p>“Hey” was all you said before you knew it you were underneath your massively huge fiance and he was kissing you like it was his lifeline.  His hands were all over you pulling off your clothes and his sleep pants so he could feel your soft skin against his.</p><p>“God I love you (Y/N)” was all he said and then started kissing down your body and worshipping your body like you were made of all he needed to survive this world.</p><p>When he got to the apex of your thighs and licked and nipped at your pussy and clit you screamed out his name so that the neighbors probably thought you were being murdered.  You weren’t obviously but who cares when his lips and mouth can do these magical things to your body.   It was heaven.   </p><p>Daniel looked up for just a brief moment at how your eyes were half closed in pleasure and he grinned like the cat enjoying his cream.  He went back down and licked your most intimate parts and then surprised you by sliding his finger into you and then adding a second to really make you scream even more.</p><p>The sounds were devine to Daniel’s ears when you finally came on his fingers.  He licked up your juices like a ravenous animal.  </p><p>“Fuck baby you come so well for me.  Now I need to feel your wetness around me” he growled and grabbed his hard cock and used the precum to slick himself up a bit and then lined it up with your entrance and slid in slowly.   </p><p> </p><p>Daniel took his time making love to you.  True you would have a very lengthy time on your honeymoon but he just needed a bit now because why not.  </p><p>You felt him thrust slowly and it felt wonderful.  You kicked your legs around his waist so he could thrust deeper.  He continued this pace for a while, slowly and gently.  You pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  Needing to feel his lips on yours as he touched you in many other ways.</p><p>Daniel pulled back to catch his breath and then lifted one of your legs a bit higher against his hip and his thrusts because a big harder and stronger and then he slid his hand to your clit and poof you lost it then and there.</p><p>“Daniel oh god yes right......oh…oh….” and you came on the spot.  Daniel grinned to himself knowing how well he could pleasure you with his touch.  He thrust a few more times himself and then spilled his seed into your pussy, flooding it with all he had just for you.</p><p>“Oh god baby, fuck” after he came and collapsed on top of you.  You put your arms around his shoulders to hold him close.  This was one of your favorite parts after making love was the feeling of being loved and protected afterwards.  Daniel was very much your protector and always would be, no matter what.</p><p>He pulled out and rolled onto his back.  You moved to your side and put your hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat.  </p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing, Daniel” you giggled and he scrubbed a hand over his face, “Fuck yeah” he said.  </p><p>You smiled and snuggled against him and he put his arm around you to have you close.</p><p>“Daniel you know we have not done much today and I have a weird feeling that I burned whatever I was attempting to make for us to eat.  I hope the rest of the place is not on fire.”  you said.</p><p>“I will call for take out and if it is on fire then we will just have to move after the wedding.”  Daniel laughed and grabbed his phone to call your favorite Chinese restaurant for some sustenance you both needed desperately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wedding Fluff </p><p>Thank you readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here it was a day that seemed to never arrive but it did and you were a nervous wreck.  You were sitting on a chair getting your hair and makeup done by someone your aunt had hired who was a magician of bridal hair and makeup.  You sat there and let the lady do her magic while you freaked out inside that you were finally getting married.</p><p>You were deep in thought when you were tapped on the shoulder by your maid of honor, Maddy, “Hey, Future Mrs.  Jones are you here with us?” </p><p>“Huh, sorry my nerves are a bit off because I can not believe it is finally happening after everything.  I mean I am shocked that our wedding is finally happening and nothing is going to mess it up.”<br/>
“(Y/N), nothing is going to mess up your wedding.  Everything is set and the guests are getting seated and Daniel is all suited up with his groomsmen from what I hear from my dear husband. Relax my darling friend and have fun because you and Daniel are meant to be together.”</p><p>“Yes, we are and I love him dearly even if he is a workaholic and drives me bananas.  He does make time for us which counts so much.  I am good now and thank you Maddy, you know how to chill me out.”  You lean in to give her a hug.   Maddy smiles and then pulls back, “Okay, now Future Mrs. Jones, let’s get you dressed into that beautiful gown.”</p><p>*************************</p><p>It was time to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Jones and boy now you were ready.  Maddy was getting ready to walk down but right before she came over to you and hugged you quickly before the wedding coordinator told her to move it along.  </p><p>You smiled as Maddy made her entrance before your turn.  The wedding coordinator shut the doors to where everyone was waiting on you. </p><p>You were being walked down the aisle by your father and he smiled, “I am not sure I am ready for you to go and become a married woman. You are my little girl and I remember when you would play in the mud and thought boys were yucky.  I see you are happy and that is the most important thing to me.  You are happy with Daniel, (Y/N)?” </p><p>“Very happy and loved by him dearly.  He makes me feel safe, loved and protected and so so happy, dad.” </p><p>“Good, then I think the wedding drill sergeant is giving us a look so we better go.”  he joked and you laughed.  </p><p>The doors are opened and off you go. As you walk down the aisle you see all your family and friends smiling at you and you finally look down at the end and there is Daniel.  He is looking like the ever dashing groom in his tuxedo.  As you get closer you see that his eyes are threatening tears and it melts your heart because you feel the same way.  </p><p>Your dad takes your hand and gives it to Daniel, “Please take good care of her, she is my only child and we love her dearly.” </p><p>“I promise sir” he says, taking your hand gently and helping you up the step to where the minister is standing.</p><p>Still holding Daniel’s hand as you both face the minister and she starts the ceremony.  </p><p>“We are gathered here today to join (Y/N) and Daniel in holy matrimony.  And before they say their own vows does anyone object to this union.  Please now say something or forever hold your peace.”  </p><p>You and Daniel look out at all the amazing people in your lives and then back at the minister, “Very good, (Y/N) would you please start.” </p><p>“Oh wow what can I say, Daniel, I love you and you make me happy and the cliche of ups and downs is truly where we have been.  I am glad we are heading down this path together with so many unknowns to come across.  And hopefully more adventures to explore together.  You are my soulmate, lover, best friend, my everything but most importantly my heart.  I love you forever.”</p><p>“I am not sure I can top that but I will try.  (Y/N), you are my everything and you stole my heart the first time we literally bumped into each other.  I thought this is the girl I am going to, fingers crossed, marry and what do you know, I am lucky me.  You are my rock and bring me down when I lose it and tell me everything will be fine.  And it usually is which is the best thing I need.  I love you and will never ever stop.  You are my best friend, lover and will always forever have my heart in your hands.” </p><p>“Now that Daniel and (Y/N) have pledged themselves to each other with their vows.  I will say, Do you have the rings?”</p><p>You and Daniel exchanged your rings and then the minister continued, “And so by the power invested in me by Washington, DC, it is my honor to declare you husband and wife.  And Daniel you my kiss your bride.” </p><p>Daniel pulled you close and cupped your face and leaned in for a kiss.  You put your arms around his shoulders to hold on.  </p><p>Everyone cheered for the two of you and you broke apart smiling at each other.  </p><p>“Hi Mrs. Jones,” Daniel whispered to you.</p><p>“Hi Mr. Jones,” you whispered back.</p><p>“May I now present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Jones.”  </p><p>Daniel takes hold of your hand and you two walk down the aisle smiling and saying hi to family and friends.  </p><p>The wedding photographer caught the two of you and wanted to take a few of just the two of you right after you guys signed the wedding certificate.<br/>
You two were whisked off to sign the papers and then take photos.  Finally you two were able to head to the reception which was being held at the hotel where you just got married at their outside chapel.</p><p>By the time you two got to the party it was swinging with lots of music and food everywhere.   Everyone wanted to see you both and of course how could you not give everyone some time to chat.  </p><p>****************************</p><p>You finally got a moment to yourself and sat down to eat something because you were starving and Daniel came and sat next to you with his own plate of food.</p><p>“Man I had no idea how busy we would be today.  Are you good, sweetheart?” Daniel asked, taking a bite of his food.</p><p>“Yes, I was starving and it is nice to sit and just relax.  Are you good?” you asked.</p><p>“Yes now that I am with you” Daniel smiled and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>As you continued to eat, people came over and talked to you both.  Then the DJ called you two out for your first dance as husband and wife.  Daniel got up and gave you his hand which you accepted and you walked out onto the dance floor.</p><p>The DJ played “You and Me” by Lifehouse because Daniel had requested it as your first dance song because you had first slowed danced to it on one of your first dates.  And so you joked to him that it was your song.  And you did not realize he remembered but it was special. </p><p>“You remembered dude” you smiled at Daniel.</p><p>“Of course I mean I know I forget stuff all the time but come on our song.  Please I will never forget that” he kisses you deeply. </p><p>As the song ends the DJ tells the rest of the party goers to come out and join the newly married couple on the dancefloor.</p><p>The music starts up again and people join the two of you and you all have fun dancing the night away.</p><p>Finally you and Daniel are ready to head up for your wedding night.  You say goodnight to all and head up to the suite.</p><p>In the elevator, Daniel pulls you close and kisses you again and again.  You smile, “I love you husband.” </p><p>“I love you wife and always will.  Now I am excited to have you all to myself alone.”  Daniel smiled with a bit of mischief in his eyes.</p><p>“Daniel” you say.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You are something else” you laugh.</p><p>“I love to make you laugh” he kisses you again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wedding night shenanigans so basically smut!   </p><p>Short fluffy smutty chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were santering towards Daniel in a cute little number that someone had given you at your bridal shower for this particular night.  When you got the present at the shower you wanted to disappear into the cushions in front of your family and friends.  It was very skimpy and very see through.  Daniel had bought stuff for you before but this one was something else.  Needless to say his eyes were bugging out of his skull when he saw you.</p><p>“Come here you little sexy minx” he growled at you from the bed. </p><p>You slowly sauntered over to the bed doing a quick little twirl just because you were slightly inebriated from all the champagne you had been given during the reception.  Daniel was feeling the same too.  It has been a fun party but now as Daniel had said while helping you out of your wedding dress earlier, his time to have wild crazy sex with you all night.  </p><p>You finally made it to the edge of the bed and Daniel grabbed you around the waist and pulled you to him.  As you tumbled into his arms you were giggling like a kid and he kissed you deeply which got you quiet quickly.</p><p>“Now how in the world do I get you out of this outfit because it was cute on you but so tempting since I see what I want but want to feel your skin against mine” he looked serious as he started undoing your outfit.  </p><p>Finally when he got you naked, he smiled, “Now I really get my reward for being so good and not tearing off your wedding dress at the reception and having you right then and there.”  </p><p>You pulled Daniel to you and kissed him, “I love you” was all you said and then Daniel kissed you everywhere on your body.  </p><p>He got to his destination between your thighs and he smiled like a cheshire cat and started pleasuring you.   </p><p>“God baby, right there please oh Daniel” you cried out as he licked and sucked until you were in fire.   Daniel continued his ministrations and you had a powerful orgasm and gushed just for your new husband.  </p><p>“Fuck baby now my turn” he crawled back up your body and pumped his cock a few times and then slid into your drenched pussy and he groaned at how tight and wet your were just for him. </p><p>He leaned in and kissed you as he made love to you slowly. </p><p>Daniel thrust and you felt yourself go into another dimension of ecstasy.  He knew you so well and touched you in the right places that you felt loved by him every possible way he could.  </p><p>“Sweetheart, I am fuck…..not….gonna…..fuck….come for me” Daniel struggled to say as he licked his fingers and then swiped at your clit and you squeezed his cock hard and came like your life depended on it. </p><p>“Daniel…...Daniel…..” was all you could say and came just for him.  </p><p>When he felt you tighten around him he lost it completely and spilled his seed into you.  </p><p>He collapsed on top of you, holding you close as you both caught your breath.  You two stayed connected for a bit just holding each other closer.  </p><p>Finally Daniel pulled out and detangled himself but made sure were close to his body.  You smiled being held so close.  You looked over at him and he smiled.  </p><p>“I love you, you dork.  You know that right?” you joked.</p><p>“No please tell me again” Daniel smirked.</p><p>“I love you” you said and he kissed you again.</p><p>“I still did not hear that.” </p><p>You playfully smack his arm, “Daniel, I LOVE YOU.” </p><p>“Oh do you,  Glad because I think that we are stuck together since you married me.  I guess I love you too.” </p><p>“You dork, you better love me with all the crap you put me through.”<br/>

</p>
<p>“Crap, I have been the model boyfriend, fiancee and now husband.  I have been perfect.” </p><p>“Really?” you leaned up and gave him a look that he was crazy.</p><p>“I surrender, my beautiful wife, you win and will always win.  I love you more than anything in this world.  Now kiss me again.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and then kissed him and he grabbed you and rolled you onto your back and showed you again how much he loved you.  </p><p>Afterwards you both feel asleep after making love.  You were snuggled close and felt happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some fluff and a bit of smut for a honeymoon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your honeymoon was spent at a nice tropical resort with amazing beaches and sunsets that were magical.  </p><p>You were thrilled to have all of Daniel’s attention because when you got home he was going to be glued to his phone or as you called it his other girlfriend.  He laughed when you called it that because he said that it did not make him happy but you did.  </p><p>*****************</p><p>You two were walking along the beach hand in hand.  The sun was getting ready to set soon so you both had wanted to take a walk after a romantic dinner.   </p><p>At one point during your walk you teasingly kick a bit of water at Daniel.  You waited to see how he would retaliate and he did by kicking water at you.   Then it became the two of you splashing water at each other like kids.  </p><p>Finally it got to where the two of you were soaked through but fun.  Daniel finally grabbed your around the waist and pulled to him.  </p><p>“Hey,” you said laughing.</p><p>“Hey what?” Daniel asked then kissing you.  </p><p>Your thoughts are forgotten as he kisses you.  You just let yourself be held and loved by your husband.  </p><p>******************</p><p>Back in your room, you two were snuggled together on the bed, watching a movie.  It was nice to just be together doing something mundane.  </p><p>You ended up falling asleep on Daniel’s chest and he noticed so he turned off the tv and got comfortable and went to sleep too.  </p><p>***********************</p><p>The next few days of your honeymoon were fun with sightseeing.  You wanted to see around the area you were visiting and you dragged Daniel shopping too but he was cool with it as long as got to have alone time with you too.  </p><p>You were both checking out some local shops.  There were some amazing shops and you found a few things to bring back to your families.  Daniel found some fun magnets from one of the local shops and got them for your refrigerator at home.  You found a cute snow globe that had a fun scene in it and you could not resist buying it.  </p><p>***********************</p><p>That evening after a long day of wandering around Daniel knows you two just need to unwind and enjoy each other’s company.  He had room service for dinner so you two could be alone and then he had you in the bed screaming his name over and over.</p><p>“That's my girl, come for me again, sweet thing” you were exhausted because of how many rounds you two had been going at it.  </p><p>“Daniel, fuck…….I……..oh” was all you could say when his cock hit you in your sweet spot again.   </p><p> </p><p>Daniel continued thrusting and you lost it and came again and then Daniel did not last himself and spilled his seed into you. </p><p>“Fuck baby fuck” was Daniel’s response and then he collapsed on top of you.  </p><p>Daniel pulls out carefully and then falls onto his back and you roll onto your side to face him.</p><p>“I say you set a record there Romeo, what was that, three times?” </p><p>“Shut up, I will get you to orgasm for me at least five times next time. I know your body really well and I have learned so much each and every time we make love. I got this so just hush it”  he grins to himself.  </p><p>I just roll my eyes and swat at him and he grabs my hand, “Watch it pretty girl I am a lot bigger than you.”</p><p>“Give me a break, I have you wrapped around my pinkie finger so you watch it dude!” I laugh as Daniel rolls onto his side and we look at each other and then kiss. </p><p>“Get some sleep sweetheart” Daniel says, holding you close.</p><p>“You get some sleep too, you were a busy boy earlier” and it is Daniel’s turn to roll his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look an update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You guys got home late from your honeymoon.  The house was dark but when Daniel turned on a light you were bombarded by a huge pile of wedding presents and mail in the living room. </p><p>“Oh good grief, that is obscene” you randomly comment.  </p><p>“We have a lot of people who love us obviously” Daniel commented back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember seeing that much at the reception.”  </p><p>“Me either but hey we can deal with it later.  Come on we both need sleep” Daniel took your hand and you both went and passed out on the bed.  </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p>The next morning you both are out cold because you got in really late so you both jumped when you heard noises coming out of the kitchen.</p><p>You whisper to Daniel, “Sweetie, there are intruders in our house.”</p><p>Daniel gets up and goes to see who is in your place, not seeming worried about who it is and when he opens the door and walks out.  </p><p>“Hey” he yells and you had gone to the bathroom and then when no seems to be in trouble you come out and there is Daniel’s mom and Daniel talking.</p><p>“Hey sorry to wake you guys, I was not sure exactly when you would be coming home so I wanted to do one last check before you returned.  Since I am here, tell me how was the honeymoon?”  She asks excitedly.</p><p>Daniel makes coffee for all and we sit and tell her how we had a good time.  </p><p>“Yes we had and saw some amazing views and the resort had some much to explore.  We ate well and geez probably too well.”  you say and then taking a sip of your coffee.  You noticed that it did not taste as good as usual but you did not think anything of it at the moment.  </p><p>“That is great.  So when do you plan on trying again for my grandchildren?” Daniel’s mom asks straight out of the gate. </p><p>Daniel’s eyes went wide and you shook your head. </p><p>“Mom, please, we just literally got married and need some time and when it happens it will but for now can we give me and (Y/N) some time.”  Daniel pleaded.  </p><p>“I am sorry but I just figured you two were ready after everything but your father and I are not getting any younger and we want to enjoy them.” She said sweetly.</p><p>“Hopefully soon we can gift you with grandchildren” you said smiling back and taking Daniel’s hand in yours to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well, I love you both and see that you are back and looking very tan and refreshed. I will leave you to be and enjoy your day.  Oh and don’t forget to start working on those thank you notes for all those amazing wedding presents you got.” his mother said as she got up and started to head out. </p><p>You nudge your husband, “Go and tell her you are sorry.”</p><p>“Why?” he says as you push him towards her, “We told her the truth and weren’t being rude?” </p><p>“Oh goodness me” you say and move away from him, “Mrs. Jones” you call out before she gets to the door.</p><p>“Sweetie, call me mom for goodness sake” she says back.</p><p>“Sorry about Daniel being rude about grandchildren.  Hopefully, I will or we will give you one soon enough.” you say taking her hand in yours.</p><p>“I know my son and you are so sweet and I know you two have been through a lot with your miscarriages so I know I am being pushy but I also would love to see you two with a little one soon.  I think you two will be amazing parents when the time is right.  And thank you, (Y/N). Oh would you two like to come to dinner on Friday and we can chat more about your trip?”  </p><p>“That would be lovely and thank you” you say and give her a hug.</p><p>You close the door and Daniel is standing there with his arms crossed, “So I am now in the doghouse with you and my mother?”  </p><p>“No darling, but she was just saying she wants us to be happy and have a baby when we can. I know we have been through insanity because of it but we can at least try and see what happens.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes we can” Daniel smirks and you walk over to him and he cups your face to give you a kiss, “I love you.”  </p><p>“I love you too, you crazy man.” </p><p> </p><p>********************************************</p><p> </p><p>That evening you and Daniel were snuggled together on the sofa going through your wedding presents and writing thank you notes.  It was really nice just being together and that was it. </p><p>“Wow I didn't know I had some many family members” Daniel joked as he set down another present.  </p><p>You laughed too, “Hey I feel the same way but we have plenty of place settings and things for the house to fill up two or maybe three houses. You think we need to invest in a vacation home?”  you joked back. </p><p>“Nope, too much trouble and we have enough with the condo we have now.  And I like our place. It is perfect for the two of us and when we become three then we can consider a vacation home.” Daniel said leaning into you to kiss you deeply.  </p><p>You put your hands around his neck and pull him close, “Hey sexy you wanna try for number three?”  you giggled into his kiss.  </p><p>Daniel looked down at you and smiled, “Oh yes I do, beautiful wife of mine.  Love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pregnancy is mentioned in this chapter so if that is not your thing.  I get it no worries.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later on you were eating lunch after going to the grocery store and you felt off.  Your stomach was not enjoying the salad you were eating. </p><p>You ran into the bathroom to throw up and then got up and washed your face off.  You didn’t think anything of it.   </p><p>A few days later you woke up with the same feeling but you had not eaten anything so what the heck was going on.  You moved away from Daniel, who looked at you with concern, and rushed and threw up again. </p><p>“(Y/N), do you need to go to the doctor?” Daniel asks as he stands in the doorway.  </p><p>“I have an appointment already in a few days so I will ask then.” </p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?” </p><p>“No, it is just a routine check up so I am good but thank you anyway” you say kissing his cheek.  </p><p>“When you are finished with your appointment, call me please?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>*************************************</p><p> </p><p>*Day of appointment*</p><p>You were sitting in the waiting room with others waiting for their turn to see their doctor.  </p><p> </p><p>Finally you were called back and the nurse was asking the pre-visit questions.</p><p>“Yes I have been feeling awful in the mornings and sometimes at other times.  Mainly nauseous and throwing up.  And sometimes food doesn’t taste right but not always.  I am tired too.”  </p><p>“Do you think you could be pregnant?” the nurse asks.</p><p>“It is on my mind.  I did just get back not that long ago from my honeymoon.”</p><p>“I will tell the doctor we need to do a pregnancy test as well as check everything else.”  </p><p>“Sure might as well know definitely” you think.</p><p>After you pee in a cup and they draw blood, you sit and wait in anticipation of the results.</p><p>A bit later after everything is done, the doctor finally comes back with your pregnancy test results, “You are pregnant, (Y/N). Congratulations.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you but I have miscarriage twice and I don’t think I can do that again. What do I do?” you ask with serious concern in your voice.</p><p>“I will be having you come in for more frequent visits and I will probably put you on bed rest after a certain point.  No strenuous exercise and lots of relaxing. Basically just chill out.  And if you have any questions, concerns or problems call the office and we can do what we can.  I know you and your husband want to have a successful pregnancy.”  the doctor explained. </p><p>“That reassures me a ton, doctor.  Thank you”  You say as you get yourself together and then check out.</p><p>When you get into your car, you call Daniel.  </p><p>“Hello sweetheart, how are you?” he asks.</p><p>“Congratulations Daddy” you say and wait for Daniel to drop his phone.</p><p>Sure enough you hear his phone clatter on his desk and then lots of swear words then he comes back on the phone, “What, did I hear you right?” </p><p>“Yep we are three now, hot stuff”  you joked.</p><p>“Honeymoon conception?” Daniel asks.</p><p>“I would say that is probably correct.  I will be on bed rest because of the miscarriages so be ready to wait on me hand and foot.”  </p><p>“Yes mistress (Y/N), I am now your man slave.”  He jokes.</p><p>“You are too much but I am glad to have my own personal man slave.  How is work going?”  </p><p>“It is going. I will leave early today.  We need to celebrate Baby Jones.  I will get take out so what do you want?  Chinese or Italian?”</p><p>“Chinese sounds really good please and lots of egg rolls.” </p><p>“Got it and I will see you soon, beautiful.  Love you”  Daniel says.</p><p>“Love you too, Romeo” you say back as you both hang up.</p><p>**********************</p><p>That evening Daniel made good on his promise and was home at a reasonable hour and you two enjoyed your dinner. </p><p>After you two ate, Daniel cleaned up and told you to relax on the sofa.  You were when he came back and sat down next to you. </p><p>He put his hand on your abdomen, “So we have a baby in there now?”  </p><p>“Yes Sherlock we have a baby in there swimming around and making sure I feel like crap sometimes, not always”  I laugh. </p><p>“Hey, I am learning stuff here so bear with me, beautiful.”</p><p>“I will since I did marry you” you laugh as Daniel pulls you into a kiss.  </p><p>“Yes you did marry me and now we are in for the long haul, sweetheart.”  </p><p>“Yes the long haul” you laugh again and roll your eyes at your crazy husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>